I Won't Wait Forever
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kagome's had enough of her abusive husband, Sesshomaru. But then Yasahiro enters the picture and things change. But the peace won't last long.
1. Chapter 1

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 1: My life with Sesshomaru

I don't even know where to begin. I could tell you how my name is Kagome, but that's too cliche. I could describe my husband, which is cliche, but now that I think about it, maybe dogging the dog himself would make me feel better. So let's try it. The dog's name is Sesshomaru Tashio. Yes, the Sesshomaru Tashio you adore. I can almost hear you gushing now. "Sesshomaru's so handsome. He's so sexy. My, how rich he is. I envy the woman who gets to go to bed with him. It must be heavenly!" Yeah, well, it's not. Sesshomaru is heartless and cold. His every glance is empty and calculating. It makes me feel like the math section of an SAT test, kami! And his arrogance runs me up the wall. It's always, "Bow to me, wench. I am the man. You are a mere woman who does not deserve my time. Leave my sight immediately." He's hits me so often. And I can't run away. We aren't mated, but he has placed a mark on my right thigh that keeps me with him. I despise him, everything he stand for, and my stepmother for giving me to him! Yeah, that's what I said! My stepmother gave me away to that prick!

See, Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. My father is Lord of the Eastern Lands. My real mother died when I was eight, giving my very life away to my father's follow up wife. She was a replacement, but she wasn't worthy of replacing my mother. No one was, but she didn't even come close. No. This wench was as evil as Sesshomaru if not more. She hated me and coaxed my father into locking me away so that her children, Kaede and Kikyo could be the most beautiful creatures in the land. I don't blame daddy, Sara is beautiful. He fell under her spell. So when she decided to give me up to Sesshomaru, knowing his personality, he easily let me go because he didn't know Sesshomaru and was being tricked by Sara.

But back to Sesshomaru. I will not stand here and lie, saying that he is not attractive. Silver hair as smooth as silk runs down to the back of his knees. Golden eyes which can occasionally hold passion and fire. The body of a god harbors that blackhole he calls a heart. And when I say Kami body, that's what I mean. Sculpted bisceps and triceps. Strong, muscular legs. His eight pack obviously cost him more than a few yen. And a member to rival all male sex monsters. A cerulean crescent, facing the right, sets on his forehead, and magenta stripes accent his cheeks, wrists, waist, and ankles. The mans' body is one of the only complimentary hings he possesses, if you ask me. Well, that and the way he runs his lands. His word is law. Speaking of word, that glorious thing that said law comes out of. His lips are so soft, so lucious, yet when he speaks to me, all of his words seem to say the same thing, "How hideous you are, Kagome."

And hideous I may be. Though I've never heard that from a man besides him. Tell me, from the way I describe myself, am I hideous? My hair is shiny, jet black. Though not as silky looking as my husband's , I take pride in it. My eyes are hazel, the green in them standing out over almost everything. Some say I have an amazing figure, that of a goddess. I assume that I am like the Aphrodite to Sesshomaru's Adonis. I do not wish to sound haughty, btu I've seen men stumble as I walk, a slight sway of my hips which seemed to magically appear when I entered my adolescence. My breast are perky, and as eyes lower, they see that my chest v's into a flat, toned stomach and just below are narrow hips. On my forehead, there sets a violet crescent, facing in the opposite direction of my husband's, and indigo stipes caress my wrists, cheeks, waist, and ankles. And yet, to Sesshomaru, it seems as though I am the ugliest creature on Earth. Luckily, I don'g care about a word that exits his mouth. I've waited far too long for him to love me, and I won't wait forever.

Well, I think that's a pretty well done introduction. Shall we begin the real story? Very well.

As usual, I'm waking up in bed alone, which is the way I like things. Yawning, I stand a stretch before strolling to my wardrobe. A thin, white tank, a black skirt, and a black blazer are my choice for the day. I can feel my body preparing for the hot weather I'll endure on this warm, June day. Once I reach our brivate bathing quarters, I set my clothes aside before slipping my body free of my negligee and easing into the warm water. It amazes me to no end how my servants always have my bath warm for me when I awaken. Lathering my towel with Sesshomaru's imported bath soaps, which smell of Dedrobium Orchids, one of Hawaii's most praised flowers, I begin to wash my body gently, humming a tune.

"Your voice is lovely, my lady." My servant, Akiko, compliments softly. Sesshomaru only allows me to have female servents when it comes to bathing. It's not that he's jealous, I don't think. It seems more that he wishes for people to think he is so that he appears as though he cares for me.

"Thank you, Akiko." I smile at her, stepping out and allowing her to wrap my robe around me. I don't like being waited on, but she insists. I haven't the heart to deny her. Besides, she's as stubborn as I am, meaning the fight would go on forever until I forfitted. "Thank you." I quickly get dressed and hurry downstairs, a weak attempt to grab breakfast and leave without a word to my husband. But the second I enter the kitchen, there he is. His eyes bore into me as I past, not out of attraction, but out of anger that I ignored him.

"Kagome." He says blankly, gazing at me. His glare intensifies as I remain silent. "Wench, do not ignore This Sesshomaru."

I snort as lady like as possible. "Forgive me, my Lord." Grabbing a piece of toast, I turn to leave, but he grabs my wrist. "Sesshomaru, let me go. I have somewhere to be."

"Yes. However, your pimp will have to wait." He gives an all knowing smirk, instantly feeling my blood boil.

"What are you insisting, you annoying fucker?"

Sesshomaru elegantly raises a brow. "Dresses like a whore, thinks like a whore, speaks liek a whore? Obviously, you are a whore." He rises to his feet in one fluid motion, jerking me closer and nodding at ithe chef to leave the room. Once the chef is gone, Sesshomaru begins to stroke my upper arms gently, peering down at me. "My little whore, This Sesshomaru has more than enough to rent you for the morning." He purrs.

I glare at him. "Sesshomaru, I've got plenty of things to do. Why don't you call one of your reals whores?" I bite, slapping his arms away from me and pivoting on my heels to leave. I feel his tail wrap around my waist and jerk me to him. His arms replace it, holding me so tightly I can feel the circulation in my legs weakening.

"I have none." He lies as always. Whoever said Sesshomaru doesn't lie really doesn't know him. "I am faithful to you."

Though I smell no lie, I have smelled sex on him that has nothing to do with me. "What ever. Just release me so I can go, baka."

He tilts my head backward, locking our lips and kissing me softly. After a moment or two, he forces his tongue into my mouth despite my protests and struggles. When all else fails, I bite down on his tongue, earning a pained and angry howl from Sesshomaru. "Bitch!"

Freeing myself, I begin to run, racing out the door with him hot on my pursuit. Before I'm even out of the gates, he tackles me and slams me to the ground. I fight back a whimper, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing his action had hurt me. In an instant, I'm on my back and gazing up at him angrily. "What?!" I spat.

Growling, Sesshomaru raises his hand and sends it smacking against my right cheek. He plunges down, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, growling deeper at the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. "My Kagome, you truly should watch your tongue." He stands, turning away from me. "Be a good little girl and go make sure your mouth isn't injured too badly. We'll be needing it tonight. I am leaving for the office." With that, the bastard leaves me.

"I hate you!" I yell out in rage, jumping to my feet. I stiffen when I feel him materialize behind me. "I truly hate you."

"My apologies...was that supposed to mean something to me, wench? You are not here because of love. So your hating me only makes our relationship that much more interesting." This time, he truly leaves and I walk slowly into the house, pondering his words in rage.

-Of course I knew that! If you did love me, you wouldn't be bringing this pain upon me!-

"Kag, why are you still with that bastard?" Sango asks me angrily as she inspects the wound I refused to let any of my servants observe. I've waited until almost dark to see her. She's been my bestfriend since the day I was born and is a neko. Who says cats and dogs don't get along?

I sigh. "Truthfully, it's because I know he'll track me down and find me. Sesshoamru would never let me go. I'm his property, his stupid prize." I hissed. "I don't see him treating his freaking swords like this!" I glare at her when she prods my jaw. "Touching it only worsens the pain, twit."

"Hey, don't take your anger toward Sesshomaru out on me! I'm trying to help." She smiles when I hug her apologetically. "It's okay. I understand. He's so infuriating."

"I don't know what to do, Sang. I really don't want to go home. I'm not afraid or anything. I'm just tired of fighting with him. Maybe if I relax a little, he'll calm down. What do you think?"

Sango gazes at me in concern. "Kagome, I don't know. Maybe you could try, and if he's too vicious, just file for divorce. There are ways to divorce him even if he doesn't agree to it." She hugged me as tight as she could. "Good luck, imoto."

"Arigato, one-san." I forced myself to leave and go back home, where no doubt, my husband is waiting in our bed, glancing over some notes from work.

"You've returned early." He says, commenting on the fact that normally, I would've returned hours later. "Why?"

-It has nothing to do with you!- "I live here. I was hoping to relax here." I reply blandly, not wanting to spark a fight, but not willing to let go of the remark he had said. My eyes move to his form when I feel him staring at me. "Is there a problem?"

"No matter how dull your voice sound, your words are still disrespectful." He snaps, setting his notes on the nightstand and moving to my side. His hands move to the zipper of my jacket and lowers it before taking the clothing from my body. "You punishment for your hateful remarks will be This Sesshomaru wreaking havoc on your body, my whore. I am feeling generous, the reason your punishment is actually a reward." He breaths in my ear, pulling on the strap on my tank top.

"Sesshomaru, no."

"No, is not a word This Sesshomaru understands." He growls harshly and with a quick snap of the wrist, cuts my tank down the middle, snatching it from my form.

I try to slither away from him as much as possible, but he holds me flesh against him. "No means release me, Sesshomaru. Get off me. I don't want this."

Sesshomaru growls at me. "Yet I do, my wench. You will not stop me from taking what is mine."

"Sesshomaru, I won't tell you again! Remove your body from mine immediately!" I yell angrily as I dig my claws into his skin. A scream rips from my throat when I feel his poison on my arm. To my horror, I see that this bastard is writing his name on my arm. I fall limp, unable to fight, only stare at him.

"That writing is for eternity. It will never disappear. You are mine to rut with as I please. Evertime you do not submit, I will force you to stay still!" His deep voice booms at me, his golden eyes narrowing so dangerously I close my eyes, having nothing more to do than fall asleep.

(((((Changed to Third Person)))))

As Kagome slept on, Sesshomaru angrily pounded in and out of her. How dare she think she can deny him?! How dare she drive those week claws into his skin?! Who did she think she was?! After an hour and a half of thrusting and pounding with rage until he spilled out his seed deep into her womb. Panting, he collapsed on top of her, not even bothering to withdraw himself.

Kagome awakened to silky silver hair in her mouth. "Sesshomaru." She growled at him, thumping his head angrily. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped when his hand snapped up and clutched her neck.

"Woman, stop your incessant babbling. This Sesshomaru is resting." He snarled at her/

"Would you at least exit my body, you rapist?"

With a smirk, he plummeted into her, enjoying her high pitched scream before pulling out and rolling over. He took a deep breath, hoping to smell his achievement over her in the air, only to smell that it was too weighed down by Kagome's blood which was spilling out onto the sheets. His eyes widened. -Perhaps I was too rough on her.- He sat up and observed her face, which was contorted with pain. "Kagome..." He began, but was interrupted.

"Don't say anything, please." She said softly. Wincing, she sat up and kicked her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a bath." Her legs throbbed as she attempted to go to her wardrobe, but before she reached him, she dropped to the ground, hissing in pain. "Sesshomaru."

Though he hated himself for this, he felt shameful for hurting her in such a way. Pulling her into his arms, he carried her to the bathroom where once again, the warm water was waiting. After undressing himself, he carried her into the water and set her on the marble steps. Unsure of what made him do this, he whispered incoherently, "My apologies." He washed her body gently, careful to not scrub er womanhood to harshly.

Shocked, Kagome hesitated before asking, "Did you just apologize to me, Sesshomaru?"

"No." He said quickly, but still held his composure.

"Whatever." She snatched the towel from him and began to wash herself. Bored and annoyed by the silence, Kagome asked, "What will you be doing today?"

Sesshomaru stared at her skeptically. "Why would you like to know? You are planning something, wench?" He questioned, further disturbing her.

She sighed. "I was only asking." When she was finished, she allowed him to help her out of the tub. She felt her body tingle pleasurably when he stood behind her, wrapping her robe tight around her. "Arigato."

He only nodded, then answered her previous question, surprised to feel her wrap his robe around him. "I will be having a meeting with two of the other three cardinal Lords, Naraku Onigumo and Koga Ookami."

"Oh. Alright." She nodded, walking away from him to get her hair braided.

Sesshomaru hardly listened as Naraku and Koga spoke with him. His mind was too busy. -Kagome seemed to lack her usual anger, and she dressed me. What is that wench scheming? She could not be planning to decieve me and run off. She is not insane, stupid, but not insane. Yet, she is behaving deferently. Why do I care?! The wench is useless!- His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Enter." He ground out. -Kagome?-

She bowed at the waist. "Pardon me for interrupting such an important meeting, my Lord. There is trouble at the gate. May I handle it?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"It seems that the Birds of Paradise have followed Lord Koga." She explained, trying to hide her impatience before the guests.

Sesshomaru shrugged gracefully. "You may. Take a guard to assure your safety."

Naraku cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru, I believe that I have nothing more to speak with you about. Instead of a guard, I could accompany her."

"Hn." Sesshomaru waved his hand, ignoring him.

Raising to his feet, Naraku followed behind Kagome.

(((((Kagome's POV)))))

"Thank you for the company, Lord Naraku-sama." I say sweetly, staring ahead as I walk briskly toward the room that holds my weapons. "It was very kind of you. As you can see, my husband is very busy and a guard would most likely be of no help to me. But someone of your sparring skill will truly be helpful."

Naraku smiles at me charmingly. "But of course. I could not let such a beautiful woman go out to battle alone. Even if they are only Birds of Paradise." I see his hand raise toward my blushing cheeks after he had complimented me on my appearance, but he snatches it away to my slight disappointment. "Thank you for the weapon." He purposely touches my hand as he takes the swords I offer.

"You're welcome." I turn away, thanking Kami when I hear a bird squeal. "Come on!" I unconciously grab his hand and drag him along, out of the large mansion, and out to the gate. "So, I suggest we split up. Which side of those devilish things would you like, my lord?"

"I will take the left, but you, my dear, may have the right." With a battle cry, we each rush to our seperate sides and slash our way through a multitude of the bastard birds! I've never laughed so much in my life! And Lord Naraku appears to be having as much fun as I! "Oh no. Lord Naraku, it appears as though we've handled them all." I sulk back towards the house with him at my side. "The battles here never last for long. I wonder why such weak demons come in attempt to harm some one. They're fun, but over far too quickly for my liking." We place our swords in their proper locations before leaving the room.

"Yes, my dear. They tend to be for such strong demons as we." He begins to chuckle deeply as we head back to Sesshomaru office. "However, the looks on their faces are highly amusing."

I giggled as well. "Yes, they truly are." Though the situation wouldn't seem funny to some, the thought is hilarious to Lord Naraku and I! Suddenly, we're bursting with laughter. I hardly notice the door opening as Naraku and I fall over each other laughing. "Kami, that's hilarious, isn't it?"

Naraku's arms wrap around me as he laughs. "Yes. It is."

(((((Third Person)))))

Sesshomaru growled loudly, trying and failing to grab their attention. "Kagome." He snapped.

Finally, she looked up and straightened. "My lord, pardon us. Did we interupt you?"

"Hn." He said, going back to his seat, his eyes drilling into the two who he had watched battled the birds of paradise.

"Where is Lord Koga?" She inquired with a frown.

"He left while you two were out." He said in an unreadable tone.

"Oh, pardon us for taking too long. I kept her, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku bowed. "My apologies, I will be leaving now. Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome." He took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome smiled and blushed. "L-lord Naraku. It was nice meeting you. I can not wait until the n-next time we meet."

"Neither can I, dear." And with that, he turned and left, Sesshomaru slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?!" He roared, pushing Kagome against the wall.

"What?"

He snarled, sniffing her. "You wreak of that bastard! What did you do with him?!"

She shook her head angrily. "That can from when we were laughing, Sesshomaru! Get a grip!"

"That is precisely what you allowed him to do, isn't it?!" He groped her. "Get a grip?!"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is your problem?!"

He glared. "I have a whore for a wife, throwing herself at other Lords!"

She narrowed her eyes, diggin her claws into his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need help! Damn psycho!"

He grabbed her arm roughly. "My name is on your arm, wench. You belong to me." He said lowly.

"..." Her chest rose and fell as she glared. "I belong to no one." She snatched away, walking to the opposite end of the room and plopping into a chair. -Idiot! What the heck is wrong with him?! If I didn't know him, I'd think he were jealous.-

Sesshomaru glared at her, the image of Naraku all over her flashing before his eyes. He heard Kagome grunt as she manuevered in her chair and could've sworn she was day dreaming about Naraku. And she blushed for Naraku, but never for him. She'd smiled at Naraku and laughed with him, but never at of with Sesshomaru, himself. How dare she?! He could imagine her tumbling in the sheets with Naraku! His chest rumbled as he materialized beside her and grabbed her neck. "Do not think you can fuck him and get away with it." Tugging her waist, he dragged her to their bedroom and locked the door, covering her mouth and muffling her screams. Slamming her onto the bed, he barked, "You are going to be quiet or else, and if it hurts you, so be it."

Kagome's eyes widened. She was in for one hell of a night. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 2: Preggars

"How dare you?" Sesshomaru growled as he rubbed his body against Kagome's painfully hard. He grounded into her. -I will teach that wench. By the time I am finished with her, she will know that This Sesshomaru will not allow her comitting adultry to go unpunished! This Sesshomaru will not allow his property to be used by some other man! Disgusting, unfaithful wench.- "How dare you?" He growled out again, sucking on her neck bruisingly. Purple marks littered her neck already.

Kagome bit her lip to keep for screaming out in pain. "How dare I what? I don't know what you're talking about, Sesshomaru. Are you drunk or something?" She dug her nails into the mattress below her when he started to fondle her left breast, suckling the her right with the gentleness of an outraged, starved tiger. "What's wrong with you? You're hurting me more that usual." She squirmed beneath him as he lowered his mouth to her stomach and bit down on it. "Hooowl!" She yelled out in pain, fisting his hair in her hands.

"Yes. Feel the pain. The more you decieve me, the more it will pain you." He smirked against the shorts she was wearing before ripping them off along with her underwear. He plunged his tongue into her, tasting the juices that came out. But they weren't as sweet as the arousal he usually tasted even when she fought him. No. This was like a mixture of salty and sour. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Growling, he crawled back up her body, capturing her lips. He wanted her to taste the foul liquid she had produced. Her tongue struggled to force him out, making him smirk. With a quick action, he shoved himself into her.

"Ah!" Kagome's body jerked up, but he pushed her back down on the bed with an evil smile. Tears threatened to spill. Scratch that, one lone tear cascaded down her face. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him closer. -Sesshomaru, whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just stop.- Kagome had never submitted before, and she didn't plan to do it aloud. But she considered it. The pain was unbearable.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You will learn, my dear." He pulled out a little before thrusting in again with more power. "You will learn that This Sesshomaru is no one's fool." He thrusted once more. "Apologize. Wench. Beg. For. Me. To. Stop. Your. Pain!" He pounded harder and faster with each word, not caring when he felt himself snag something.

Panting as blood oozed within her and surrounded Sesshomaru Sesshomaru's member, Kagome replied, "N-never, Sessh-o-maru."

"It matters not to me." He shrugged it off with a smirk. "I could plummet into you all day, my dear." Allowing his anger, rage, and jealousy to control him, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he became rougher, more aggressive, less careful. It didn't matter whether she was hurt or not! His beast was angered merely by the thought of her being with Naraku. The mention of the spider's name in his mind only angered him further so he quickened his pace as Kagome screamed out.

Unable to take it anymore, Kagome stopped biting her lip and yelled, "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! Stop it, please! Please." She sobbed freely, clawing his back as he slowed and eventually stopped completely. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and glared into his smug face.

"What was that?" When she didn't repeat, he entered her a few times, finally releasing himself within her. "Whould you care to repeat, or shall I begin round two?"

"I said I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry. Just don't hurt me anymore." She pled, feeling dizzy.

"Very well." With an air of pride and triumph, he pulled out of her, watching the blood flow. -Hm. That is much more than this morning.- "Get up and change the sheets." He ordered, frowning when he looked down at her face and found her unconcious. Setting up, not in the mood to take her into the bathroom and clean her, he lapped up the blood with his tongue. Seeing as the blood was on her side, he merely rolled over to his own, covered up with the blanket, and drifted off for a nap before dinner. He'd have the servants change the sheets later. Awakening hours later, he glanced at Kagome before shaking her. "Awaken."

Moaning in pain, she moved a little, stopping the movement quickly. When he called her name, her ears twitched and she frowned. "What, you bastard?"

Leering at her, he asked, "You obviously wish for another punishment session."

"No."

"Good girl. Now get up. We are having dinner with your parents and younger brother as well as my own if you have forgotten."

She shook her head weakly. "I don't feel well. Give them my apologies." She cried out when he kicked her out of the bed. "What the hell is wronng with you?" She asked, angry and pained tears in her eyes. Why was he being more cruel than usual? What had she done? Was he afraid that she would allow Naraku to find out that he truly had no feelings for her? What had caused him to behave this way?

"Nothing is wrong with me, woman. Get up. I will not say it again. Akiko will come to dress you." He left her there on the floor in pain.

((((Skip to dinner))))

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, holding her to him. It was funny to him. He was her life line, the only thing keeping her on her feet. "You will say nothing of what happened to your family or my own." He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against the appendage. "Is that understood, my love?" He spat the pet name, smiling spitefully when she nodded. "Good." He walked on into the dining room, bowing to his guests before leading Kagome to her chair to the right of his own and setting her in it, then sitting in his at the head of the table. "Good evening."

Kagome nodded, adding hoarsely, "Yes. Good evening."

"What a lovely dress you're wearing, my daughter." Lord Nao appraised his daughter with a smile.

Kagome nodded, raising an almost limp hand to run it across the top. "Thank you, father." It was a beautiful dress. It was a deep violet, beads strewn across the breast and continuing down her upper body in swirls and circles, stopping at her hips. "Sesshomaru chose it." Precisely the reason she hated it, despite it's marvelous appearance and the way it fit her. She fought back a shudder when Sesshomaru's clawed pointer finger traced the breast of her dress.

Sara rolled her eyes. "You have impeccable taste, Lord Sesshomaru." -What is he doing? I sent her instead of Kikyo because he was said to treat women cruelly. Why is he being so king toward her.-

Lord Inutaisho agreed. "I never knew you had such taste, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He replied with a wave of his hand.

Inuyasha snorted, then looked at Kagome. "Hey, Kag. You look a little pale. You okay?"

Startled that he had noticed despite her make up, she hesitated, then smiled weakly, "Um, of course, Inuyasha. I'm wonderful. Why do you asked?"

"No reason." He eyed her skeptically. "It's just that, you look a little pale and limp too. And you were walking a little strangely."

Having noticed too, Nao and Inutaisho nodded, "Yes. I did notice how strange you are this evening."

Waving her hand emptily, Kagome smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. My stomach is a little queasy."

"And Lord Sesshomaru made you come down here?" Kikyo asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Actually, Kikyo, he begged me to stay in our chambers. I personally decided to accompany my Lord because I wished to see you all." She all but bit, trying to keep herself from getting angry. "Look, he comes our meal." Kagome stared at her food boredly. She didn't want it. Her stomach was in knots and she was still in pain. Her head snapped up with Sesshomaru said her name. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You have yet to touch your meal, dear. Eat." He gazed at her.

Kagome bowed her head. "With all due respect, my Lord, I am not hungry."

Sesshomaru touched her chin to make her look at him. "Nonsense. Allow me to assist you." He lifted a spoonfull of her Miso soup to his mouth and blew it. "I asked the chef to prepare it for your stomach." He pressed it to her lips, lifting it to send some into her mouth.

Taking the spoonful he provided, she forced down her anger at his fakeness. "Arigato." The meal passed rather slowly, not many interruptions. That is, until Kagome felt the urge to vomit overwelm her. "Pardon me, my Lord." She rose to her trembling legs and rushed from the room, not realizing that someone was behind her. The second she reached the bathroom, she began to throw up every thing she had eaten that day. "Ugh." She collapsed to her knees as she continued.

"So I was right. Something is up." Inuyasha sai suddenly, surprising her.

"Wh-where did you come from, Inu?"

He frowned at her, wiping her mouth with a towel before pulling her to her feet. "I followed you. What's wrong?" He sniffed, knowing the answer before she told him. "So, Sess finally got you pregnant?"

"What?" She sniffed, smelling the difference in her scent. "Oh, Kami no. This can't be happening. Why didn't that idiot point it out to me earlier?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Because, he's exactly what you said, an idiot." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body to his. "What else is wrong?" His grimace returned when she ignored him. "What did Sesshomaru do this time? I don't see broken bones. I don't smell blood." He said, sniffing her again.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing. Sesshomaru's been perfect." She turned to leave, but he snatched her back to him. "Don't, Inuyasha. Please. I'm not supposed to say anything." She whispered, "he'll only do it again. I'll get back at that bastard in due time." She tried to pull away again, but he didn't budge at all.

"Kagome, I won't ask you again! What the hell did Sesshomaru do to you?!" His head snapped up at the sound of Sesshomaru's more masculine voice.

"Why are you handling my wife in that manner? Even your halfbreed nose can smell that she is with pup. Do not injure her." He held out his hand towards Kagome. "Come, Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head and tightened his hold on Kagome. "No way. Kagome's staying right here until I find out what you did to her. With pup or not, I'm keeping my bestfriend away from you."

Kagome whimpered, "Inuyasha just let go. You're going to draw attention from the dining room." But it was too late, soon everyone was out watching.

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, what are you doing to your brother's wife?"

"Something's wrong with her. Sess did something. And until I find out what, I'm keeping my hold on her. She isn't going back to that bastard anytime soon."

"Inuyasha, Im fine!" She growled at him.

"No. You're not. So stop lying. Kagome, how long have we been best friends? Hundreds of years. I know when something's wrong with you."

Kagome's eyes flashed red. "Inu, you're testing me. The only thing wrong with me is the pregnancy. Other than that, I'm fine."

Inuyasha shook his head and let go. "Kagome, when you're ready to face the truth, I'll be waiting. Until then, I can't help you. Pop, let's go."

"Inuyasha, the meal is not over."

Sesshomaru growled, "It would be best if you took the halfbreed home."

"We will be leaving as well, Kagome." Nao hugged his daughter to him, whispering, "If anything is truly wrong, I will always be here for you to speak with." He kissed her forehead before leaving along with the other guests.

Kagome sighed and began to limp toward her room. She glared at Sesshomaru when he picked her up and carried her to their room, setting her on the bed softly. "Arigato."

"You did well." He said, lying down and pulling her body on top of his.

She rolled her eyes. "It is not as though I did it for you. I simply did not want them to find out and think I was weak and defenseless." Reluctantly, the young taiyoukai laid her head against his chest, taking in his scent. "So, knowing that, don't think I am not angry about that stunt you pulled. But then again, I'm wasting my breath because it doesn't matter to you."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and laced his hands in her hair. "Precisely.

"So, did you plan to tell me I was pregnant, or were you going to wait until anger didn't cloud my senses so I could smell it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Does it matter?" He kissed the top of her head, his hands resting on her back. "You would have found out eventually either way."

"I don't even truly understand what makes me stay here with you. I'd much rather be with someone else." She winced as his hold on her grew stronger.

He growled. "Someone else? As in Inuyasha of Naraku?"

"Perhaps." She reached back to pry his hands off her back but failed. "Inuyasha is my bestfriend. And Lord Naraku is rather kind."

"You truly are begging for a punishment, my possession." He barked, flipping their positions and smirking at her fear filled eyes.

Kagome shook the fear from her eyes. "Of course not." She purred, her first moodswing taking over. Her hand raised to caress his pecks through his button down shirt. "What would make you think I want a punishment as horrible as that one, my dear. I've actually liked it the few times you were gentle." She leaned up a little, placing a chaste kiss on his neck.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. -Ah, her changes in mood are here. I may use this to find a few moments of bearable peace with her." He rolled back over, once again placing her little body on top of his. "Rest."

"Of course." She nuzzled his neck a little before completely fading.

((((Kagome's POV))))

It's been two months since I found out that I was with Sesshomaru's pup. I feel disgusting, yet happy. Disgust for having to bear a child to that monstrocity, that bastard. Yet happiness and joy for having a pup to love and cuddle. I will have someone within my home that can mend the nerves Sesshomaru purposely breaks. He'll be on my side, my little Yasahiro. That's what I'm going to call him, Serene. Do you like it? Strangely, Sesshomaru did, which almost made me want to change the name. I'm calling him Yasahiro because I wish our household was serene, calm, tranquil. I'm going to try to get along with Sesshomaru now that Yasahiro is coming. I had planned on leaving, but the prick got me pregnant. So now, I'm going to make this work. My son doesn't need to live in a broken household.

Speaking of broken, I think Sesshomaru's brain is. Whenever I see Naraku, the day ends with a thorough, painful, sexual punishment from My Lord. Once, I merely said hi to the man, and Sesshomaru nearly crushed me. I don't understand. I'm pregnant with his child. Doesn't that mean he shouldn't harm me any more? He's endangering his son. And it's not like he's jealous, so why does he get so angry when I see Naraku. And why can't I just obey and stop seeing Naraku? It would stop the pain. But I can't let him control me. Sesshomaru is not my master! I am no robot! He can't control me with the click of a remote.

And Naraku is everything Sesshomaru isn't when he's with me. Naraku treats me so kindly. He actually listens to me. He puts me before other things. It makes me feel so respected, so cared for. Naraku is a nice friend. I feel like I have 'some highschool crush on him' as the humans say. But I can't help it. I think he's sweet, despite what others say. They think he's everything I know Sesshomaru is. It's so strange how people can mix things up this way.

"Lady Kagome." Naraku's voice brings me from my musings.

"Yes, my Lord?" I ask, pulling my horse to a stop. I knew it was dangerous, with my being pregnant and all. But I had to get away from Sesshomaru, and he took the only care that isn't being embellished. So I decided to ride my horse, and when Naraku came, I asked him to join me. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No. It is nothing. However, I fear that I must be going. It is getting quite late. Shall we return your horses to the stable?"

I nod once with a smile before turning said smile into a mischievious smirk. "Shall we race, my Lord?"

He smirks as well. "I am not sure. What happiness would I recieve from defeating a pregnant demoness?"

"Oh, do not underestimate me, Lord Naraku. You would be surprised just how far I can go and just how fast." I know I sound seductive, but it's those darned mood swings. I can not control them.

"Very well." The air i think with the scent of his arousal. "When I say three. Ichi (one), Ni (Two), San (three)!" We burst off, the wind flying through his hair. I take the time to glance at him. How I wish I could run my hands through those onyx locks. And those bright red eyes! To always have them on me would be a dream. He is winning. Smirking, I kick my horse, Kuro, in his sides to make him speed up, reaching the stables at the same time as Naraku. "Hm. I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of, defeating a pregnant demoness." I tease.

He chuckles. "I did as you said not to and underestimated you." He reaches up, grabs my waist, and helps me to the ground, smiling when I thank him. "I did not wish for you to fall. What kind of gentleman would I have been if I had?"

I smile, leading the horses in, Lord Naraku just behind me. "Thank you for spending so much time with me. My Lord hardl has free time anymore, what with the threats of war and such."

"I quite enjoyed it. I thank you for allowing me to bask in your beauty." He never fails to make me blush. Tucking a stray strand behind my ear, he kisses my cheek. "Good day."

"Good day." I whisper, my hand instinctively going up to touch my cheek as he leaves. My eyes widen when I see Sesshomaru in the doorway not even a second later. I lower my hand to my side, backing up. But in an instant, he appears before me, pushing me hard against the wall. "Ugh." I say with discomfort.

Sesshomaru sniffs my cheek and growls. "He kissed you?!" He holds against the wall and slaps my face, effectively causing me to stop my struggling. "What have I told you? You belong to me. You are mine." Eyes narrowed, he slams me to the ground, climbing on top of me. "It is time I truly taught you who is master and who is servent in this household. I own you, Kagome. You are nothing more than a whore I bed only for an heir and punishment. Your screams will go unheard, the blood you are sure to shed, not smelled. When I am done, if you do not know, the process will repeat itself continuously until you get it through your head." Forcing me on m hands and knees, he rips off my pants and underwear, slamming into my body from behind. He snags my hair in his hand, snatching my head back with so much force, I feel as though it is sprained. Had I been human, it surely would've snapped in two. "What could make you think anyone wants you? I only took you because I needed a pure breed wench to bear children with and there are not many to choose from!" Backing away, he slams his pelvis against my butt again and again and again. I feel raw, my skin being chafed away! And every cry I make only eggs him on.

I can tell by his feral growl that he has, in fact, allowed his beast to take control as always. His pounds become more painful, my body is trembling from the intensity of it all. I want to cry out, to beg him to stop! But I can't allow myself to fall to him. I hold it all in. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'll let that happen. Blood leaks from my mouth from the many times I've bitten my lips to keep from crying and screaming at the top of my lungs. "It does not hurt you enough, does it, my wench? I will make it worse then!" He pulls out, flipping me on to my back and entering forcefully. This time, I cry out, still tender from previous punishments. He chuckles. "Exactly the result I wanted, my little btch."

"S-S-Sesshomaru!" I yell angrily, spitting up into his face. Another scream exits me when he plunders in harder than ever before. A liquid flows out of me. It isn't warm, think, and sticky like blood. And it surely isn't cum. I soon realize that, my water has broken. My face goes pale. "Y-you idiot. Sesshomaru, you just induced my labor." I feel my first contraction, which isn't that bad compared to his thrusts. "And I just had a contraction."

His eyes widen. "You..." Pulling out of me squickly, he sniffs to be sure. Once he is, he scoops me into his arms and flits inside. "Akiko!" He calls her, my midwife as well as my bath servant. "Akiko, get down here this instant!"

She runs down, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Kagome is going into labor."

"S-so early? Why?"

He glares, his eyes flashing red. "It doesn't matter! You are to help my wife without question. Come!" He watches her run ahead of us then carries me to our bathing chambers, for some reason caressing my face. He doesn't even bother to roll up his pants as he carries me into the bathtub which Akiko has already known to fill with water. "What are we to do first?"

Akiko shivers before saying, "F-first, we just need to calm her until the contractions are closer together."

I frown. "Okay, but they're already coming every other minute."

"We-well then, I..." She begins to go through the steps.

(((((Hours Later/ Third Person)))))

Kagome smiled softly at the pup in her arms as she laid in her bed next to Sesshomaru. Her pup, Lord Yasahiro Yuki Tashio, had two green crescents facing each other on his forehead. His stripes were all the same forest green. His eyes were soft, gold and hazel. He was small because he was a month early, but still cute and apparently healthy. "Arigato, Sesshomaru. This is the only thing you've given me that matters."

Sesshomaru ignored the comment and slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and his pup. "Hn." He gazed at his sleeping son in shame. -Had I not been so eager to harm Kagome, he would not have been born so early and so...miniature.- He laid his head against Kagome's when he saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. -Useless wench. She should have never made me so angry. This is her fault. I will not rut with this wench again.- 


	3. Chapter 3 Why do I really stay?

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 3- Why do I really stay?

"Mommy." Yasahiro, now three, called from his place in the backseat of the car. He was still small for his age, but he was full of energy. Just his smile brought Kagome such joy, she'd want to run out and buy him every toy in every catalogue. Which was what they were up to now. They were on their way home from a toy shopping spree, the trunk filled to the maximum with toy for the little boy. "Mommy!"

"Hold on." Kagome said to Miroku, a new friend, over her headset phone. Miroku Houshi was one of Sesshomaru's most appraised guards, though he, himself, wasn't praised by his Lord, the land loved him. He was a Kitsune and soon to marry Kagome's bestfriend, Sango. Glancing back at her son with an apologetic smile, she asked, "Yes, Yasa?"

He smiled, happy to have her attention on him. "What are you talking about?"

-He's always so curious.- Kagome thought with a grin. Her son was just what she thought he'd be and more. No matter how angry and upset Sesshomaru made her, one look from her son made her calm, joy rising in her stomach. She shrugged, "Eh, nothing much, my dear. I was just telling a friend that I'd see him soon."

Yasahiro frowned slightly. "Daddy yells a lot when you see men. I don't want him to yell at you."

"Your father will be fine." She assured him, happy that he was concerned for her. -But he shouldn't have to be. A three year old shouldn't worry about his mother getting yelled at or hit. But with Sesshomaru, everything changes. Atleast the sex for punishment has stopped.- "Miroku, I'll call you back, hun." She slowly pulled into he rdriveway, biting back a growl when she saw an oh-too-familiar car in the driveway.

Nodding with a smile, Miroku said, "Oh yes, Lady Kagome. And might I say, I look forward to bathing in your radiance. Good evening."

"Come, Yasahiro. Let's take your toys in to your room." She said, getting out of the car then helping him out. As they entered the house with his bags, her nostrils flared and burned at the heavy scent of female arousal. Hearing sneezing, she looked down to her son. She dropped the bags, picking him up and holding his face against her chest to block out the disgusting scent bothering her son. "That idiot makes it his life's business to annoy me." Laying her son on his bed, she whispered, "Stay here, okay. Mommy's going to talk to daddy." Pulling the door to what she thought was closed behind her, she entered her bedroom, finding her husband and his usual whore, Kagome trying to put their clothes on. "Kagura, could you excuse us?" She took a small breath, noticing than she smelled Kagura's cum, but not Sesshomaru's. She never smelled his. -Hm?-

"Sure. Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome." She nodded at her before leaving. -That lucky wench. It should be me he lives with. I can fulfill him while she can't. Kami, I hate her!- She glared down at Yasahiro when she saw him creep out of his room and stand outside his parent's room. -That child should be mine.-

"What?" Sesshomaru questions, lying on the bed.

Kagome growled, "You imbecile, I told you we'd be back soon. Why the hell would you bring her over?! Her stench was hurting him! And what would it look like for him to walk in and see his father rutting with some whore?! Sesshomaru, you're supposed to be smarter than this!"

He shot up, grabbing her neck. "Do not think you have a right to question This Sesshomaru intelligence, wench."

Struggling to breath, she hissed, "Sesshomaru, you could have sex with all the wenches on the lands, and I wouldn't careless. But when your sex drive becomes visible to our son, I draw the line. You are going to scar him for life."

"You are simply upset that I don't touch you that way anymore, Kagome." He said silkily, puling her closer and churning her hips slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't give a shit how you touch me. If I had a choice, you would't at all."

He eyed her, sensing no lie, but a slight waver in her tone. -I have not had sex with her in three years, and yet I do not sense any tension within her. This must mean that she found a way to release it.- His eyes grew red. "Wench," He growled lowly, "who have you been rutting with?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter?" She winced when his grip tightened.

Sesshomaru snarled warningly, scratching her neck gently with his claws. "Who have you rutted with?!"

Eyes flashing, she barked, "Oh, I don't know! Maybe it was Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku! You decide! Or was it all three?!" She felt his hand connect with her jaw and fell to the floor, holding onto her bruised cheek. "Y-you bastard." Both she and Sesshomaru looked up when they heard a whimper, finding Yasahiro in their doorway. "Yasa?" She got up quickly, pulling her into his arms. "What did you see, baby?" She frowned when he only continued to cry. "Come on, baby. Tell momma what you saw."

"E-e-everything." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight. "You're hurt, mommy!"

"I'm fine. Your father and I were just kidding around, Yasa." She tried to calm him/

"Y-you're lying."

Sesshomaru watched silently, unsure of what to do. He never intended for his son to see that. Infact, he had hoped he'd never have to. But Kagome was being so damn provocative. She knew he hated Naraku, Inuyasha, and Koga. She knew he didn't like her being around them. She knew what she was getting herself into, and she said it anyway just to further frustrate him! This was her fault, as everything was. Were she a good, submissive wench like Kagura, things would be easier.

Kagome stood up, still cradling him to her bosom. "Sesshomaru, we are going to Sango's. We'll be back later." Not waiting for a reply, she left the house, purring Yasahiro to sleep.

(((((Skip to Sango's/ Kagome's POV)))))

"He saw?" Sango asks, staring at my son as he sleeps on her couch.

I nod. "He saw."

Sango hisses under her breath and looks up at me. "Tell me every thing, from the beginning."

I begin to fill her in. "We had gone home, and as usual Kagura's arousal stunk up the place. It was hurting Yasa's nose, so I told him to stay in his room, but he didn't. Anyway, I asked Kagura to leave. The wench left. So I started to lay it in on Sesshomaru. Well, Mr.High and Mighty called me jealous. And I am so not jealous. I mean, why would I be? After all thatbastard put me through and still puts me through, why would I want to make love with him. Anyway, then he suddenly asks me who I've had sex with. I assume it was because I don't have any sexual tension built up in me because we haven't had sex in years. I asked why it mattered who I was with. And he growled before asking again. I, being the person that I am, retorted, telling him it could've been Inuyasha, Koga, or Naraku. He got angry at my answer and slapped me. Then we heard Yasahiro crying in teh doorway."

"Oh, that poor little boy. And poor you. Kami, I wish I could sharpen my claws on that bastard!" I can always count on Sang to get as angry as I am. But for some reason, she calmed faster then usual. "But there's something to this. Why do you provoke him?"

"Hey! It's not like I try to make the guy hit me! It's just...I get so mad at him. And I know he's stronger than me. So I try to make my words hurt the bastard as much as possible. I really don't understand why he get's so angry when I mention those three, but I know that I can always use it to make him feel something. It's nice to see that smug face wiped off." I chuckle evilly. I know it's wrong of me. Two wrongs don't make a right. Yada, yada, ya. But he takes things too far. I will not bow down and submit to him.

Sango sighs. "That need to hurt him is going to be your undoing, Kagome." Looking up at me, she continues, "Why do you stay there, Kagome? The deal was that when you turned 22 in human years, you could leave him. You've been 22 in human years for a while. Why not just go?"

It's my turn to sigh. She makes it sound so simple, but it's not. "I can't just take Yasahiro away from him. Sesshomaru may be an ass, but that's his son. He loves him. I can tell."

"Kagome, there's something else. I think you've grown attached to him. I think you like Sesshomaru, may be even love him."

My eyes widen. "Sango, what the hell?! Have you lost your mind?! That imbecile can't have my heart?! Not after he hits me, yells at me, claims that I'm his, and cheats! There's no way in hell I could be in love with him! I mean, you have got to be insane to even think that I could feel anything for the cold, hearless, arrogant, egotistical, malicious..."

"Are you done?"

"No! Despicable, treacherous, smug bastard of an ice pick!" I huff, falling onto her couch, my chest rising and falling as I breathe.

Sango smirks. "Then why are you say hurt when he cheats. Do not say that you are not. I know that you are. And you hold hostility toward Kagura because she can have him."

I glare at her. My supposed best friend obviously knows nothing about me. "Sango, I'm his wife. I deserve some respect. And I'm pissed. How can he be gentle with her and, and scar me! I've bled myself unconcious countless times! Not to mention when he made me have Yasahiro early! Yet she gets the enjoyable sex?! How fair is that?!"

"See. You feel for him. You're jealous. And earlier, you said make love instead of rut. You love Sesshomaru."

I glare defiantly. "I do not...I can't, Sango...That'll only make it worse...I-I might...Oh, Sango, I love a heartless demon with a stick up his butt!" I cry, launching myself into her arms as tears rush from my eyes. "Anyone but him. I hate him. I hate living with him. I hate what he does to me. And I love him. How twisted is that?"

Sango strokes my hair. "Calm down, Kagome. Maybe he feels the same. I mean, he's obviously jealous. Everytime you're around Miroku, I see his eyes redden. The same goes for Inuyasha. I'm never around him when you two are with Naraku or Koga, but I'm sure the same happens. Sesshomaru's jealous."

"You think that ass could care?" I sniffle. "Of course not. If he did, he wouldn't hurt me so often."

"You'll never know unless you ask him." She smiles at me, rolling her eyes when the doorbell rings. "Come in!" She grins harder when she sees Miroku. "Hey, Miroku."

Miroku grins charmingly. "My dearest Sango, oh, and my second dearest Kagome. Look who I found outside?" He nods behind him and Sesshomaru step forward. "It's Sesshomaru. He pulled up just behind me."

"Sango." He says, gazing at her, then down at me. "Kagome, would you like to go now?"

"Come now, Sesshomaru. Sit down. Stay for a while and talk." Miroku says coolly, pointing to a couch.

Sesshomaru Hn's as usual and takes a seat, gesturing for me to sit beside him. He wraps his arm around my waist, gripping my hip slightly. He looks up when he hears Yasahiro yawn. "Yasahiro."

Startled, my son's eyes snap up. "D-daddy?" He scrambles up into my lap, sighing contently. "Everyone's happy now." He thinks aloud. I must say, it's amazing how children see something, and suddenly they get the idea that everything's perfect.

Sango glares at Sesshomaru. "So, Sesshomaru, how is your land behaving?"

"Well enough. Not many issues." He answers curtly, sighing inaudibly.

After sitting in uncomfortable silence for a bit, Miroku starts a conversation, "Kagome, that is a beautiful ring. Did Sesshomaru pick it out?" Miroku asks, reaching over the coffee table to take my hand and observe it further.

I smile. "No. I, um, Inuyasha gave it to me yesterday for my birthday." I can sense Sesshomaru shift as he leans over to look at the ring. "I'm not sure how many karats he said they contained. But, it's platinum, which means something. And these beautiful sapphires. I think it was so kind of him to give it to me so generously."

Miroku nods. "Oh, speaking of kind, where are my manners? I forgot how to greet a beautiful lady." He lowers his mouth and kisses my hand twice, earning him a slap across the head from Sango. "My dear, I was merely being polite."

"Polite is one kiss, you pervert!" She hisses, making him recoil.

"I could not help myself. She tastes sweet. Ow!" He rubs his head when she punched him, whil his other hand still grasps mine, that is until Sesshomaru snatches it back, holding my hand tightly and possesively.

I fight back the urge to wince at his grip. I smile softly when Yasahiro places a hand on Sesshomaru's to calm him, effectively getting my hand released slightly. I pet his head gently, trying to ignore the concerned looks Sango and Miroku are giving me. "Sesshomaru, are you ready to go?" Instead of answering, he stands and, holding my hand, moves toward the door. "I'll see you lovebirds another time." I send over my shoulder.

(((((Third Person/ Skip to home)))))

Kagome glided sliwly to her room, knowing Sesshomaru was awaiting her. Sliding in, she sat on the bed. -Maybe Sango was right. Maybe he does have feelings for me as well. He was jealous when Miroku held my hand. I can do this. It's just Sesshomaru. What's the worst that could happen? Tick tick tick tick I could be rejected.- She looked up from her thoughts to find him staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Sesshomaru, what waould you do if I said I loved you?"

"Love?" He asked, leaning on his elbow as he stares harder.

"You know, that emotion are always blabbing about. It's when you need someone. You don't think you could be without them. They make you happy in unimaginable ways...most of the time. It's an attraction, when something draws you to them other than the physical. What would you say?" She asked again, lookin gat him as though she could care less.

He chuckled. "I would laugh in your face, my dear." He waited a few seconds. "So when do you plan to tell me?"

Before I can get in a comeback, Yasahiro appears in the room, rubbing his eyes. "Momma, I had a bad dream."

Thanking Kami, Kagome got up and rushed to him. "It's okay. Momma will put you back to sleep." She took him to his room and sat in a chair, waiting for him to fall asleep and rocking him back and forth. When he did, she allowed herself to cry, pain stinging in her chest from the rejection. -Sango was wrong. And now I'm hurt even more. Why would I even think he could harbor feelings for anyone? I'm such an idiot.-

"And now you sob because I rejected you?" Sesshomaru hovered over her, his smug face in place.

Standing up, she glared at him angrily. "No. Maybe I'm crying because Naraku will probably say the same thing." She bit. All too quickly realizing her mistake. "I-I mean..."

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes burning bright red in the dark as he lifts his had to slap her. But before he could lay his hand on her face, he noticed his son in her arms. Forcing his hand to remain still, he smirked, then grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss, biting on her tongue. His chest rumbled with repressed laughter when she whimpered. Pulling away, he said huskily, "Perhaps your punishment will return tomorrow, my wench. I see I have been far to lenient and calm by not punishing you these past years. Do not worry. I will make up for it. Lie him in the bed." After she had done as he asked, he led her back to their room and closed the door.

"You said tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Yes. It will be tomorrow." He nodded, lying down and pulling her closer to him. "I can not close the door to my own bedroom?"

Skeptically and hesitantly, Kagome allowed herself to relax in his arms. "Whatever. Goodnight then."

He smirked against the top of her head. "Good night." 


	4. Chapter 4

I Won't Wait Forever!

By:Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 4: You've crossed the well drawn line

Sesshomaru smirked as he laid in bed, watching Kagome limp toward the door. He had just punished her again two days before, Yasahiro's fourth birthday. It must have been have been more agonizingly painful than he had first assumed to have her still limping after such a long time, and that made him feel good. It was her fault and hers alone that she had been erotically chastised in the first place. There she had been at their son's birthday party, talking to Naraku! Probably flirting, the no good wench. And the way Naraku's hand had gripped her to him so tightly as they danced. Oh, she knew what she had done. Ofcourse she had. There was no excuse, no reasonable alibi. Kagome had done this on purpose to frustrate him, and he had simply done his job and made sure she felt a great deal of pain because of her crime. "Where are you going?"

She glared at him, biting back a rude comment. There was no way she'd give him any reason to do what he had done to her two days ago. The vertex of the angle which was made by her thighs was still throbbing from the forceful thrust of her husband's rage induced fit. "Ahem," She began, proceeding in a throaty tone, "I'm running to a drug store. Then I'll be stopping by the bookstore for some things for me and a few stories for Yasa." Clenching her fists, she asked, "Do you need anything?"

Kami, how he enjoyed this torture. "What will you be purchasing from the drug store?"

"Just some household items, alcohol, peroxide, cottonballs, feminine products." Her tone led him to believe that there was more. She turned to leave and just as her hand hit the knob, he called out to her again. Cringing, she questioned, "Yes?"

"And?" He challenged her with a glare that promised pain if she didn't tell him what she had purposely left out. No doubt, if she kept it from him, he would either be angry or find it highly amusing. THis would be good either way. He was in the mood to punish her again.

Kagome stared at him angrily, her eyes flaming and bleeding red, but she calmed herself. "I...I'm just getting something to soothe the pain. Some cream, a hot and cold patch, anything."

Celebrating his success inwardly, he nodded and closed his eyes. "You may buy your products, but nothing that can alleviate the pain. The purpose of the pain is to remind you that your misdeeds will not go unnoticed. Leave me."

Glad to be free of the room, she crept to Yasahiro's room to check to see if he was still sleeping. Once it was confirmed that he was, she took her leave. She drove off outraged at her husband's audacity to claim she had done wrong. Sesshomaru was so lucky to have Yasahiro. He just didn't know that his son was the only thing holding Kagome there. She stayed simply to ensure that Yasahiro got the love of both parents like he deserved. Just because she wanted away from Sesshomaru, she didn't have a right to take him away from his father whol he looked up to.

SsSsSsSs

Sighing silently, Sesshomaru sat up and exited his room, calling all of his servants, chefs, and maids to the livingroom. "You are all excused for the day. Do not ask why, simply be glad that my generousity is bestowed upon you today. You are dismissed." A smirk creeped onto his face as they left, then snapping out his cell phone, he dialed the seven digits he was so acquainted with.

"Hello?" Came a groggy, tired feminine voice.

"Kagura." He said the name seductively.

Perking up, Kagura sat up, stroking her hair and wiping the slob from her mouth as though he could see her. "Lord S-Sesshomaru, I'm surprised you called. I was just stepping out of the shower." She lied, hoping to arouse him before she arrived. It was obvious that that was why he was calling. They held no real relationship, but she just knew he'd come to his senses and leave that Kagome wench to be with her. He loved her, not Kagome.

Sesshomaru nearly snorted, catching the lie the second it left her lips. But he ignored it, letting out a fake groan. "I can only imagine you soaked in water, my dear. Listen, darling," He could almost laugh at how he was playing her like a fiddle, a computer game, playing her like the dumb wench that she was, "Yasahiro is sleeping in his room. Kagome has left. We have atleast an hour before her return."

"I'll be right over!" She shouted eagerly, trying to hop out of bed, but falling with her legs tangled in the sheets with a THUD! "I, um, I mean. Sure, Sesshomaru." She tried to talk as enticingly as possible despite her position. She cold only imagine Sesshomaru laughing at her like a fool. -Stupid!-

"Kagura! What happened?!" Naraku yelled to his daughter from his room, holding his pillow over his head, not caring whether he got an answer or not.

"Nothing, father!" She shouted back.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her childishness. "Do not be late, Kagura." Hanging up, he snorted. He was only sleeping with her in hopes of killing two birds with one stone, angering Kagome and Naraku. So far, Kagome had not shown much emotion, but he could practically smell her jealousy. And Naraku didn't know yet. He was waiting for just the right time to cut Kagura loose and watch her scramble to her father like the mere spiderling she was. -Wench better not waist my time.- He thought, setting on the couch. It did not take long for Kagura to arrive. Opening the door, he did not other greeting her, only snatched of her closed as the made their way up the stairs. He dropped her thong to the ground at the top of the stairs, pushing her towards the room. A hiss leapt from his lips when she slammed the door to his bedroom and he snagged her arm tightly. "Do not wake my son."

"Sorry, 'Shomaru." She pouted, kissing him again.

Yasahiro's eyes fluttered open when he heard a door slammed. After yawning, he took a deep breath to replenish his lungs with air. The hairs in his nostrils burned as he smelled Kagura's arousal. Opening his door, he peeked out, "Mommy? Father?" He walked out, looking around when he slipped on said discarded thong and tumbled down the steps. His head his the ground hard at the bottom. Vision funny, he tried to push himself up when he felt his hair matting together. He reached up and touched the spot, lowering his hand to reveal blood. Whimpering, he fell to the ground, "Mommy? Daddy?" Unconciousness consumed him, a dark very unwelcoming to a little boy.

Sesshomaru bolted up. Kagura looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Hn." He shrugged, devouring her neck. -I simply thought I heard something.-

SsSsSsSs

Kagome hobbled around the book store. Already in her arms were "Captive In Kyoto", "Kiss of the Geisha", and "Kyoto Connection", all of which seeming to be good books to distract her from her abusive, pig headed bastard of a husband. Now for Yasahiro. "The Little Bitty Snake by Chisana Chisana Hebi." She nodded, setting it on top of her own books. "Fang the Fiery Dragon. Oh, Yasa loves dragons. This is perfect for him. One more." Slowly, she sifts through the shelf filled with books she just knows her son will enjoy. Gasping, she squeals with joy upon reaching a book she'd read for her little step sister Kaede. "Little Daruma and Little Daikoku! How Kawaii. I can't believe they have it. I could find it anywhere else."

"I'm surprised." A raspy, old man's voice startles her.

Jumping, she turned around, dropping her books. "U-uh."

He chuckled. "Pardon me, young lady." He bent over and picked up her books, returning them to her arms. "I am Totosai, the owner of this store."

"Oh, thank you, Totosai."

"As I was saying, I'm surprised you couldn't find the book anywhere else. It's so popular."

She nodded eagerly. "I know. But, I guess supply and demand kicked in. Too many people wanted the book and they were bought out before I arrived. Luckily I foudn it in your store."

Totosai smiled at her. "Not many people come here. I hardly ever run out of a book."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Then I've got to come here more often and buy you out, Totosai! I've seen tons of book on this trip here! But I didn't bring much, so I'll be back soon for more, okay?!"

"Looks like now I have a regular customer."

"Of course. And you'll never get rid of me." She smirked. "Shall we ring these up?"

He nodded, leading her to the front desk and scanning her books. "That will be 9,478.05 yen. But, seeing as you are a regular customer. You can only pay 9, 200, my dear."

"Thank you." She handed over the cash, a frown settling on her face when a bad feeling rushed through her body.

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded, taking the bag. "Arigato. Something must be wrong at home. Excuse me." She rushed out, jumping into her car and racing home. When she arrived, she ignored her bag and rushed in, smelling blood and arousal. But not just blood...Yasahiro's blood. She ran to the source, horrified to find her baby on the floor at the base of the stair, bleeding and unconcious. -Sesshomaru is a dead demon!- Scooping him up, she licked his wound clean, holding in the tears as she cradled him to her bosom. "You'll be okay, Yasa. I'm sure of it."

He opened his eyes slightly. "M-mommy?"

"Yasa." She rejoiced in her head. "My baby, I'm so happy you're okay." She kissed him all over, carrying him out to the car. "Wait here." She instructed, buckling him into the booster seat before storming up to her bedroom and throwing open her bedroom door. "Kagura, get the hell out now! I need to talk to Sesshomaru!" She growled angrily, her crimson eyes piercing through Kagura's body as it lays on Sesshomaru's. "Now, wench!"

Jumping up, Kagura scrambled out, gathering her clothes and sliding them on as she went, finally exiting the house and slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru growled, jumping up. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with me?!" She calmed her self, asking strangely tranquilly, "Do you have any idea where our son is?"

Glaring at her, he barked, "Sleeping in his room."

She shook her head. "Sniff again."

Raising his head to sniff the air, his eyes widened. He asked lowly, "Where is he?"

"Out in the car. I found him bleeding and unconcious at the bottom of the steps. He slipped on Kagura's thong, I assume. And where was his father?" Her eyes filled with angry tears. "Where the hell was his father, Sesshomaru?!" She slapped him across the face. "His father was too damn busy fucking some whore to notice him slip out of his room! His father obviously sent the help out! Had he not, someone would have seen him slip out! But no, his father is a self righteous, sex driven, perverted, arrogant ass demon!" She glared into his rutilant (glowing a bright, healthy red) eyes with her own when he grabbed her neck. "What are you going to do? Snap my neck, Sesshomaru? You're an unfit father. Without me, our son has no true parent." Her head snapped back with the force he used to slap her. She simply licked the blood from her lips as though it hadn't happened.

"How dare you?! How dare you strike me and call me an unfit parent?!"

"I speak the truth. What kind of parent, you tell me, is too buys having sex that he is oblivious to the stench of his son's blood in his home? I'm sure he call you. In fact, I know he probably did. Sesshomaru, when I leave him in your care, it is your duty as his father to care for him. A father is loving, caring, compassionate, protective. I can't allow him to live life with a useless, unqualified father. Which is perfect because Yasahiro no longer has a father." She raked her claws along his arms, diggin deeper until he released her and stared at her blankly. Moving around him, she grabbed a bag and began to through some credit cards, clothes, shoes, a toothbrush, and other needed products before heading to Yasahiro's room, Sesshomaru just behind her. She grabbed some clothes and shoes for her son, along with his essentials and a few toys. Sesshomaru trailed behind her silently, materializing before the front door when she tried to leave. "Get out of the way."

He stared down at her. "You will not leave, and you will not take my son."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, don't act like you care about him now. Move now or I'll use force."

"I do care for him." He wrapped his arms around her waist gently, hoping to get a point across without words.

"Sesshomaru, you don't care about me either, so screw you." She pushed him back. "Now step aside."

He placed his hands on her shoulder, leaning down to kiss her neck. Sesshomaru kissed a trail up her neck, across her jaw, and to her lips gently. "Kagome, you are mine."

She raised her elbow and nudged him away. "I don't think so." She materialized outside, walking towards her car. She stopped moving when she felt Sesshomaru fingers wound around her fingers. "Sesshomaru, you have five seconds."

"You will return." He ordered sternly but softly.

"Of course." She answered, pulling her wrist away and sliding into the car. "I have to come get a few more of my and MY son's things. Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Kagome, you are not allowed to leave me or take OUR son anywhere that I will not be joining you."

She exhaled slowly. "Sesshomaru, I am. For a while now, I've been old enough to leave. Remember the deal?" She questioned, seeing a flicker of pained recognition in his eyes. "I've tried staying for Yasahiro. I thought he needed you. I drew a line, Sesshomaru. I've drawn countless lines, Sesshomaru!" She lowered her tone when her son whimpered in his sleep. After soothing him, she added, "And you've crossed the last one." Turning to face the rode, she took off quickly, blinking back stubborn tears.

SsSsSsSs

"Come on, baby." Kagome whispered to her son, carrying him. It was raining and obscure outside. Shielding his head with her body, she proceeded on to the door before knocking.

"Who in the hell in knocking on my damn door this late?" Inuyasha grumbled, getting up and stumbling sleepily to the door. Opening it, he was shocked into sobriety. "Kagome? W-What are you doing here?"

She stared at her soaked feet, whispering, "I left him, Inuyasha."

She had been so soft, Inuyasha hadn't heard. His ears twitching, he asked, "Huh?"

"Inuyasha," She looked up at him with sad, tired, defeated eyes, "I left Sesshomaru. I somehow managed to leave him." She fell against him sobbing, holding him tight. "Oh, Inuyasha."

"Kagome." He murmured, pulling her into the house. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." He promised, leading her inside. "We'll get you and Yasa into some warm, dry clothes. Then after you get some sleep, we'll talk, okay?"

"Arigato, Yasha-kun." She muttered, following him up the stairs. He had won. Sesshomaru had finally broken her spirit. But little did she know, she had broken his as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 5: You are returning home

Inuyasha's ears twitched as someone knocked on his door. He yawned and sat up. "What is up with people coming over so early? It's only seven in the mornin'!" He mentally chided himself for forgetting Kagome and Yasahiro were in his bed. Once he was sure he hadn't wakened them, he scrambled out of his bed and ran downstairs, flinging open the door. "What the hell do you want, old man?!"

Inutaisho couldn't help but smirk. "What? A father can't stop by for coffee and a chat with his son. Let me in." When Inuyasha only continued to glare, he nudged past him and headed to the kitchen. Once he had started the coffee and sat at the table, Inutaisho sighed. "So, how are you, son?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why are you here, old man?"

"I was worried about my son. What's wrong with you?"

"I've just got better things to do." He answered, turning towards the door when Kagome shuffled in in one of his t-shirts. -You couldn't have worst timing, Kagome...But, Kami, that shirt looks great on you.-

Inutaisho's eyes widened, then narrowed. "With her, your brother's wife?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kami, his father was always jumping to conclusions. Like when he assumed Inuyasha had snuck a girl into the house when he was fifteen, and chancged his grades on his report card when he was sixteen. Oh, and that time Inutaisho had just ASSUMED that Inuyasha had eaten all the ramen and pocky, not thinking to leave any for anyone else. Of course, he obviously had done those things, but it still wasn;t fair for his father to assume and punish without proof. "It's nothing like you think, pops."

"Oh yes. I recall you saying that when you that plenty of times before. Why is your brother's wife here?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "One, she's here, Tai. And, two, I'm his brother's soon to be ex-wife." She began to pour them their coffee before pouring herself some and sitting down. "I assume you two want some answers." She mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, my dear Kagome. We do."

Shrugging, she closed her eyes and lifted her cup to her mouth, taking a long sip then setting it on the table. "Ask him the next time you see him. I will not be the bearer of bad news and disappointment. If he won't tell you, I surely will not."

Inuyasha growled. "Come on! Just spit it out. What'd the bastard do?"

"Kagome, I am sure that whatever Sesshomaru did can be reconciled. You know he is cold, stoic, a tad on the short tempered side when it comes to certain things. He never really intends to harm anyone."

Kagome smirked. -That's right. Protect your bastard son as always. If only you could see the way he behaves. Would you still take up for him? And here I was thinking you were more of a father to me than my own. I should have realized otherwise when you assumed Inuyasha and I slept together.- "So you say. But it seems to me that no one can hurt someone this much without intention. And he's told me countless times that...never mind, Inutaisho." She sighed when Inuyasha's doorbell rang. "I'm going to go change. Don't want your company seeing me like this." She told Inuyasha, running up the stairs to change.

Said hanyou of the house opened the door and glared. "Sess, whaddaya want? I'm busy."

"I know that Kagome is here, as is Yasahiro. I wish to speak with my wife." He said, nudging past his brother and entering the kitchen. "Father."

"Sesshomaru." Inutaisho acknowledged him with a nod. "Ahem. So, what have you done to upset my little Kagome."

Kagome walked back to the kitchen, preoccupied with her cell phone and oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence. "Miroku, stop fooling around. I need to talk to Sango about something."

Miroku smiled pervertedly. "My fiance is sleeping. So tell me, my dear Kagome, what are you wearing?"

"Listen, pervert, my attire is none of your business." She began to pout. "Can you pleeeeeease wake her up and give her the phone? Please, Miroku-kun?"

He thought for a second. "Alright. If and only if, I will not be slapped by you next time."

Growling, her eyebrow twitched with frustration. "Fine. Whatever. It's a small price to pay. I..." She looked up, her eyes growing to the size of saucers. "I, uh, I'll call her back later, Miroku." Flipping her phone shut, she stashed it in the pocket of her capris. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you ready to return home?"

"Sesshomaru, when I said, 'I drew the line and you crossed it', that meant that I was leaing. It seems that I did not make it clear enough for you." She hissed, returning to her already cooling coffee. "You may go now."

Snarling, Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the table, "Listen, Kagome, this charade has gone on long enough. You are going to get our son then return home with me. Understood?"

"No." She replied blatantly. "And if I go anywhere, it'll only be to the house I plan to buy soon."

"Must you always be so damn difficult, woman?" He bit, his eyes flashing red. "Have you forgotten the mark I placed?"

She sighed. "It isn't a mating mark. Any pain it gives me, I am sure I can handle. And there are ways to have them removed. Sesshomaru, let it go. Do not act as though you suddenly care. If fact, you could care less whether Yasahiro and I return. Why can't you just go home?"

He cocked a brow. "And why will you not simply take your own advice and return home?"

"Because I have no home. It is as simple as that. Now, if you'd leave me be, I'm sure you could find a better wife."

"Father. Inuyasha. Would you excuse us?" Sesshomaru asked lowly, keeping his eyes on Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted. "No way! This is my house and- Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed when he was dragged from the room by his father. "What are you doing? I wanted to see what was happening? How am I suppose to know?"

"Inuyasha, silence. With your being a demon, you can hear and we can look through the door." Inutaisho rolled his eyes, beginning to listen.

(((((Kagome POV)))))

I take a seat at the table before Sesshomaru, staring at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Is it not clear?" He asks blandly. "I wish for you and our son to return home, Kagome."

"Why should I? So the same things can repeat themselves over and over for the rest of our immortal lives? Sesshomaru, I'm not a fool as you may think. I am no idiot. You will continue to treat me as though I am a useless idiot. I will not take it anymore. I told you. Had it not been for Yasahiro, I would have left years ago. I can't take the constant pain, Sesshomaru."

He snorts. "You speak as though you're human."

I glare. Why is nothing simple with him? Why is he hell bent on insulting me every chance he gets. And the bastard expects me to run into his arms. Pfft. As if I'd even think about it. Kami, I'm in love with a maniacal idiot. "It's funny. Not many people know that my mother was human. She was a miko. I've inherited her energy and because of her race, I am a full fledged demon." A smirk resides on my face when he actually looks surprised. "Yep. I also inherited her emotions. I feel as though I am human. Harsh words sometimes affect me. Where a normal demoness cries perhaps once a century, I may cry fifty times a year. So forgive me for acting as though I am what I partly am, Oh Mighty Lord Sesshomaru." I watch his eyes flare with annoyance at my sarcastic tone.

"Kagome, you are a lucky demoness to have This Sesshomaru wishing for you to reside in his home. You should allow your human emotions to flare and be happy." He says arrogantly, placing his hand over mine.

"Happy?!" I bark angrily. "I should be happy I'm stuck with you?! I Should be glad that my father allowed that wench he's with to give me away to you like a damn gift?! And she gave me to YOU purposely, having heard that you have a reputation of hurting and belittling people! Tell me why i should be happy that I'm married to a selfish, heartless demon with a nine foot pole shoved up his ass so far it somehow manages to tilt his head upward so that he's looking down at everyone! You tell me why I should be happy with the way you walk over me, the way my life is going!" I rise to my feet, my eyes blurry with tears of frustration. "Can you honestly give me a good reason to trust you?!"

Sesshomaru rises to his feet, strutting to me. Suddenly, his arms surround me, crushing me to his body. "This is your reason, Kagome."

"A hug is no reason for trust, Sesshomaru. Especially not when I don't want your damn hug. Let me go!" I struggled, yet no matter how much I scratch and punch him, he does not budge. I look up, gasping when his lips crush into mine. What is wrong with him, I think. Something has to be. Sesshomaru is losing it. Why is he kissing me so gently, and holding me this way. Why is he behaving so differently? Why wont he just let me go. Jerking away, I say, "Stop touching me and kissing me. I don't want your false signs of affection."

His eyes narrow, thin strips of red. "Oh, and I suppose you would be ecstatic if it were Naraku kissing you?!"

"Perhaps!" I bite, knowing and hardly caring that it could cost me my life. "He's kinder to me! Naraku actually talks to me, not at me. He doesn't constantly critisize me. Maybe it would be better if Naraku kissed me! Maybe then I'd feel some type of passion!"

Snarling, he punches a whole into the table. "You listen, Kagome, you are mine! And always will be mine! I will have no other, and neither will you!"

"I will stay with no one who doesn't love me!"

"Love?! Love is but a weak, mortal emotion no demon is capable of feeling!"

I shake my head. "You lie! My father loved my mother before she died! I love my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku! I love Yasahiro and he loves me!"

"And I assume you love Naraku as well! You are obviously infatuated with him! You cannot deny the many times you have been seen speaking with him. And he kissed you, with no complaint from you! And that disgusting way you were dancing against him, whore!"

"Whore?! I am no whore?! A whore is that thing you fuck! The thing you were to busy rutting with to notice our son! I bet Naraku would be a better father, as would Koga or Inuyasha!"

He glares at the wall behind me. The flicker of shame is quickly diminished by his rage. "How dare you even claim such inferior beings would be a better father than This Sesshomaru?! Yasahiro is fine!"

"Sesshomaru, there was blood spilling from our son's head! Have you dismissed the scent of his blood already because it's stuck in my nose! He needed his father to be there to catch him before he fell! He didn't need to slip on the thong of his father's slutty mistress!" I rake my fingers through my hair, trying to blow of my anger. -Kami, what was I thinking? He's probably awake from all the yelling! Idiot! I'm an idiot!- "I can't talk about this anymore." I turn to leave, but my arm is caught in his hand.

"You will go no where until we are done discussing and are going home." He orders softly for some strange reason.

"You say I am putting on a charade. This is your enigma. I am not going to your home. I'm staying here, either until Inuyasha kicks me out or I find a place. Then I'll have my lawyer, Shiori, write up the divorce papers. Speaking of which, Yasahiro is coming with me."

He stares at me blankly, a strange emotion I've never seen in him before flashing so quickly I can not reade it. "No. There will be no papers, and Yasahiro will remain with US." He corrects. I assume he hopes that if he says I'm coming back enough times, I'll realize that I don't want to leave him or take his son away. "Yasahiro is your son, as he is mine. We both deserve the right to see him."

"No, we don't. You hardly even spend time with him. He is more mine than yours."

Angry and impatient, he orders, "He is my son! I will not allow you to remove him from my life!! Do not test me, woman!"

"Yasa will stay with me, Sesshomaru." I tell him coldly. "You have no say." I do not flinch when I see him raise his hand. Instead, I turn toward the door from which Yasahiro enters.

(((((Third Person)))))

Yasahiro had been listening for a while. He broke free of Inuyasha's hold on him and ran in, jumping into his mom's lap. The little boy sobbed into her chest, stroking the cheek he had once seen his father slap. "No more fighting! No more fighting! Please!"

Broken hearted and ashamed, Kagome held him tight, standing up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know we were worrying you. Stop crying, please, baby."

"You're supposed to be happy like my friends' parents." He reached out, pulling his father closer and burying his face in his shoulder. "You're supposed to hug each other and kiss all the time. But you don't."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome before reaching out and pulling the now sobbing woman to him. "Shh, calm down, Yasahiro." He did not want to tell the boy things would be fine. He didn't know. It seemed that Kagome still wanted to leave him. He'd have to change that, and change it soon before he truly lost her. But what did she matter, the wench? She was nothing he hadn't seen before, but he couldn't let her go. -Hn.- He continued to cradle his family to him, waiting for Yasahiro to fall asleep. Once he had, Sesshomaru began, "Kagome..."

She shook her head. "I will not come back, Sesshomaru."

"I will not take no for an answer." He said softly, stroking her head. When he felt her legs go limp, he made sure his son was secure in her arm before scooping her up and heading out of the kitchen. "Do not ask. For I will not tell." He said, moving past them. Having decided against dragging her home at this point, he laid her and Yasahiro in one of Inuyasha's guest room. Placing a kiss against Kagome's lush, soft lips, he whispered so lowly that no demon could here, "Perhaps this Sesshomaru loves you. I will find out a way to say it. Until then, you must wait for me." And with that, he showed himself out.

(((((Skip to a few nights ahead)))))

Sesshomaru took a long swig of white whine. Kami, how he missed his Kagome, missed her dearly. She wasn't just his wife. She had been his companion, had actually talked to him. Normally, people were so intimidated by him that they just stared silently. Women stared lustfully, while men stared with jealousy and envy. Kagome, on the other hand, challenged him, and though it irritated him, it was what attracted him to her besides her body. And his son. Though Yasahiro and Kagome didn't notice, he always looked in on his son to see him playing, or reading the simply books that he could. It made him proud that his son was so intelligent. Kagome had given him his son, the son he forced to be born earlier than normal. He was so lucky there were no deficiencies. Sighing, he took another swig when there was a knock on his door. "Kagome?" He asked softly, but hopefully. Strolling to the door, he was highly disappointed to see Kagura. "Why are you here?" He asked coldly, returning to his desk.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She asked, taking his wine bottle and drinking straight from it. "I've noticed that Kagome no longer comes around. So, you've finally got rid of her so we can be together? I knew you wouldn't let her stop you from showing your love for me everyday." She asked with a gleeful smile, gulping down nearly half of the remaining wine. She nearly choked on it when Sesshomaru laughed out loud.

And he kept laughing for minutes, before saying, "You are truly a fool, Kagura." Calming, he returned to his stoic manner. "I feel nothing whatsoever for you, wench. My sleeping with you was nothing more the a scheme and a way to occupy my time. We have nothing, especially not this love you speak so fondly of. Your realizing that Kagome is not here leads me to believe that you are unstable in the mind and have been watching my house. I will be having a restraining order for you to sign written up soon. You are dismissed."

Kagura chuckled. "I get it, role play. You're treating me like a whore as a game to get in the mood. Alright. I'll be your whore." She told him, swallowing another a large gulp of liquor.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. -This wench truly is thick in the head.- "This is no game, Kagura. However, you are right in your assumption. I am treating you like a whore. That is all you ever were to me, now you may leave."

"What?" She asked, drinking the last of the bottle and feeling her head swim. "You were using me! Was it to anger my father?! Or was it to make your wench of a wife jealous?! Well, I hope you know that she won't be! She's head over heels for my father!" She gasped when her neck was clasped tightly in his hand. "S-sess-Sesshomar..." When he tightened his grip, she found she couldn't speak, just hang limply in the air.

"One, you will never disrespect Kagome or dishonor her name! She is no wench! And she feels absolutely nothing for your father!" He wasn't sure, but it made him feel good to say it. "Understood?"

Kagura nodded, her face turning blue from the lack of oxygen. When she was release, she gasped loudly. "Augh! Augh! Augh!"

Glaring down at her, he hissed, "Get out." Sesshomaru smirked when she scurried out. "The wench lacks a backbone."

Kagura stumbled to her car, sliding in, and taking off. "Damn him. How dare he just ignore me that way? How dare he put that wench before me?! I'm sure he knows of her human mother. And then the fact that the wench haz meeko pow-erz." She began to slur. "I'll tell heem one dey. I bet then heel luv me. Yeah, that's wut I'll..." Suddenly, she swerved, running into a tree and falling unconcious. 


	6. Chapter 6

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 6: I made a huge mistake!

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's on the phone!" Yasahiro ran around the house, searching desperately for his mother. Maybe if she talked to his father, they could work things out and go home as a normal, happy family. His daddy wouldn't yell at his mom anymore, and she wouldn't come into his room and watch over him crying. "Mommy! Where are you?! Mommy! Ugh." He groaned and fell onto his butt after running into someone's legs. Looking up, he smiled broadly. "Mommy! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked with a giggle, lifting and holding him on her hip. "Now, what's so important that you're screaming your head off. Your Uncle Inu is about to lose his mind." She carried him into Inuyasha's office at sat down. "I've silenced him, Yasha. Happy now?"

He nodded. "Very happy, Kag."

"Mommy," Yasahro began again, waving the phone in her face, "Father wants to talk to you."

Kagome's blood ran cold as she grabbed the phone. She had ignorantly thought Sesshomaru had given up. It had been two weeks since he'd last tried to talk to her. Lifting it to her ear, she asked, "Sesshomaru?"

His spirit soared, but he used his years of self control to restrain from smiling. "Kagome...how are you?" -How are you?! I have practiced this over and over and yet that is what I ask?!-

Sighing, she replied, "I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

Sesshomaru frowned frustratedly and leaned back slightly in his chair. Nervousness did not fit him. He hated that he felt this way, especially toward Kagome. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to ask, "Would you, and you alone, like to join me for dinner this evening?"

Before she could object, Yasahiro snatched the phone and answered, "Of course. Mommy would love to join you, father. Wouldn't you, mommy?"

-He's only a child, Kagome. Don't get angry. He knows no better.- Kagome gently took the phone back and answered through clenched teeth, "Of course I would, Sesshomaru."

His heart clenched slightly. She'd only agreed because Yasahiro wanted her too. But hey, he had to start somewhere. If this was it, he'd take advantage of the situation without hesitation. "Good. I will pick you up in an hour and a half. Meet me at the Kakudan Kappou (Remarkable Cuisine)."

"Alright. I'll be ready. Dewa mata atode (See you later)." She hung up and groaned. "Yasa, mommy could've had more important plans."

He gave her a duh expression. "Mom, nothing's more important than you and father being happy. Now, go get ready. He's coming!" He dragged her toward the door. -Sheesh. Do I have to tell her everthing? Grown ups are so crazy.- Yasahiro thrusted her into her room, closing the door behind him and rushing to the closet. "Here. Daddy liked it when you bought this one! And you haven't worn it yet." He handed her a black dress, a marvelous black dress at that.

Stunning strapless bust. The skirt came to just below her knees in the back and has a v cut out of the front, a shimmering silver fabric following the same line as the v. It fit like a glove, and a silver bit clasped a shortl ways below her breast. It was no wonder Sesshomaru loved the dress. -The pervert...but he has good taste.- "Alright. I'll wear it. Go on while I get ready."

SsSsSsSs

Sesshomaru grabbed the silver Dedrobium Orchids. If he recalled correctly, they were Kagome's favorite flowers. That was the only reason he had purchased the soap in their bathroom. Straightening the collar on his silver shirt and smoothing over an invisible wrinkle in his black pants, he stepped out of the silver Mercedes-Benz he had chosen to drive. Once he reached Inuyasha's door, he knocked twice, placing his hand in his pocket as he waited.

Thrilled, Yasahiro rushed to the door and flung it open. "Father." He hugged Sesshomaru's legs, grinning when he felt his father's large hands in his hair.

"Yasahiro. How are you?" He cringed with shame and regret as his hand swept over the spot where his son had been bleeding. The soar was long gone, but it still hurt him that he had allowed such to happen.

"I'm great! Mommy, father's here!"

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Can't back out now, Kag. Just go and get this over with." She grasped her silver clutch and a black jacket and started downstairs when she bumped into Inuyasha. "Sorry, Yash. I was lost in my thoughts." She smiled sincerely, bowing slightly.

"Think nothing of it, Kag." He assured her, kissing her cheek. "Don't let Sess trick ya. The scum is a good negotiator." He smiled and walked past her, sighing softly.

-Hm.- Kagome continued downstairs, her mind reeling at the sight of Sesshomaru. -Kami, he is such a beautiful bastard. That shirt shows off all of his muscles, and those long legs. Why have I been so cursed.- She found herself uncomfortable under his gaze. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Good evening." He stared intently, though he appeared bored. -When she purchased the dress, I knew she would look beautiful in it. Yet I never imagined her appearing so...angelic, my tenshi.- Suddenly remembering the flowers, he moved to stand before her and held them out.

"Oh..." Kagome took the flowers gratefully, holding them to her and sniffing them happily. She let out a low groan, "These smell wonderful, Sesshomaru. Thank you." -He's never given me flowers before. And he remembered my favorite.- Looking up when he offered his arm, she wrapped hers around it. "Yasa, don't give Uncle Inu any trouble, alright?" She handed him the flowers. "And let Uncle Inu put them in some water."

Yasahiro nodded. "Okay, mom. Have fun." He waved them out and closed the door. -Please be happy, mommy and father.-

(((((Skip to the restaurant/ Kag's POV)))))

I sip my wine silently, trying to aviod all eye contact with Sesshomaru. He's scaring me, just staring at me ever since we arrived. I look up briefly when he excuses himself. It's so warm. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump, sighing when my eyes land on a brown haired, brown eyed human. "May I help you?"

"No. May I help you, baby? I've never seen such an attractive demoness." He flirts, stroking my arm. "So can I help you?"

"No. I'm fine."

He cocks a brow, running a hand through my hair. "As you sure? I'm almost positive I can do something for you. Got a hankerin' for a spankin'? And itch you can't reach? I'm your man."

What is wrond with this damn, persistent bastard. I hiss, "I'm fine. You may go." Feeling warm, I begin to take off my jacket. I roll my eyes when he gasps. What can it be now?

He's staring at my arm, where Sesshomaru marked his name. "Y-y-you're...You b-belong to S-S-Sessho..." He freezes when he hears Sesshomaru growl from behind him. Whirling arond, he bows, cowering, "Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me. I had absolutely no idea that she was your bitch. Forgive me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru swats him away and sits down, continuing to stare at me.

"Sesshomaru. I'd appreciate it if you'd speak instead of staring please." I tell him, covering my arms again so that no one else calls me 'Sesshomaru's bitch'. I don't belong to him.

He smirks. "What have you been doing?"

I shrug. "Not much. My agenda is about to get more hectic though. I've got a lot of fundraisers to do. Oh and a bachelorette auction to look over. I might be in it, I haven't decided." I pretend to ignore his growl. "I think I'll get a job again. Maybe daddy will give me a job. He is looking for a secretary. And no one can say I only got the job because I'm his daughter. I'm highly qualified, right?"

"Yes. You have the qualities I look for in a secretary." He compliments me, his lips twitching when I smile thankfully at him.

"Thanks." I nod. "How about you? What have you been up too?"

"Hn." He shrugs gracefully. "Nothing of much interest. However, I have had Yasahiro's room remodeled."

I gasp. "Really? Oh, Sesshomaru, can you take me to see it? Please?" What could he have done to it? Oh, I bet it's beautiful.

He nods. "Are you done with your meal?"

Pushing my plate away, I smile, "Yes. Completely done, Sesshomaru. Let's go." I'm so eager to see it.

Once he pays the check, he escorts me to our home. No, his home. No, ours. I don't know. The mansion. He leads me inside, waiting surprisingly patiently while I greet the help. I notice that the closer we get to Yasahiro's room, the more proud Sesshomaru's features become. When Sesshomaru opens the door, I think I will faint. "He did like dragons, did he not?"

My eyes fill with happy tears as I look around. "Yes. He adores them." The walls are emerald, peridot dragons dancing across the four walls. There are books, stuffed animals, pictures of dragons everywhere. Oh, I just know Yasa's going to love it. "Thank you, Sesshomaru! Thank you so much! I just know he's going to love it!" I giggle, tossing my arms around him and nuzzling his chest. Catching myself, I quickly step away. "Ahem, sorry. Uh, we should get going." I try to go around him, but he clasps my hand.

"Our room has also had a few...altercations." Intertwining out fingers, he takes me to our room and throws open the doors. Sesshomaru has always loved silver. Therefore, our room was nothing but silver. But now. Now, it's a combinataion of our favorite colors. Silver and blue. Metallic silver and profound blue. And they trully make a wonderful match. Dragging Sesshomaru along, I launch myself onto the bed, burying my face into an azure pillow. "Oh, it feels so nice." I turn to look at him with a grin. "You made it look so nice."

"Hn." He shrugs, pulling me a little closer.

I hardly mind though. It's so comfortable, and warm next to his body. Part of me has missed being so close to him. I look up at him and notice him peering down at me. His heavenly breath steams on my face as his hands caress my back. "Ummm." I moan, moving so close to him that our bodies are touching. His tongue sweeps across my neck in a teasing motion. "Sesshomaru..." I drawl, holding his fadce closer to my neck, "what are you doing?" I know, but that's the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"Yasahiro instructed us to have fun." He kisses me passionately, something I've never felt from Sesshomaru. "That is exactly what we will do."

(((((Skip to later/ Third Person)))))

Kagome sighed contently, holding on to the arm that held her against a warm, broad chest. Looking down at the arm, she noticed the magenta stripes that ran along it's wrist. "Oh. My. Kami!" She screamed, jumping out of the bed and rushing to a corner of the room, shielding herself with the comforter. Luckily for a sheet, Sesshomaru was still covered by a sheet. Her chest rose and fell as he smirked at her, the sun shining down on him as if he were one of the mighty Kami himself. "What happened? I-it was night when we went out for dinner. W-why is it morning now?" She paused long enough to feel her legs throb and crumble.

"That should explain it, my dear." He said smartly.

"N-no. It shouldn't. That didn't happen. I wasn't so stupid." She growled at herself for being conned by his sudden change in personality. -How could I have been so stupid! It was Sesshomaru for gotd's sake and, and he doesn't give me good, just-for-the-fun-of-it sex.- Panting, she tried to remember the night before. But only got a broken memory.

(Flashback: Kagome threw her head back as Sesshomaru tasted her neck and thusted into her. A whimper of pleasure slid from her mouth as her claws dragged from his shoulders and down his chest. "Oh, Sesshomaru.")

Sesshomaru stood up, tossing his sheet aside and revealing the claw marks that were healing on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, teasing, "Yes, it did happen, my dear. And according to your screams, moans, and purrs, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"No." She pushed past him, throwing on her clothes and underwear. "I will not believe that."

He chuckled again at my denial. "Take a deep breath, my dear. The sweet scent of last night fills the air."

"Okay. It happens. But nothing changed. I'm still angry, hurt, confused. I need to think. And you need to leave me be. You may see Yasahiro, but I dont want you to say a word to me. Just forget this night happened, Sesshomaru." She gasped when he cornered her.

"Damn it, Kagome!" He sighed, "What must I say for you to understand that I do not wish for you to leave?" He held her forehead against hers, his lids lowered completely. "Kagome," He cupped her jaw in his right hand, "I need you and my son here at my side."

Kagome whimpered, shaking her head and pushing him away. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. You may need Yasa for a sufficient reason, but what I am to you, you can find on any corner. I have to go." She ran out, calling her driver and ignoring Sesshomaru who was calling her name.

Growling, he kicked the wall. "Damnit! Jaken!" He stared at the imp through crimson eyes, his pain and sorrow masked. "Have you heard anything about Kagome's bachelorette auction?" He asked, stroking his chin as his eyes became gold again.

"Oh yes sir. I know everything about it. She had me to set everthing up before she left, my lord." Jaken squaked.

"Good." Sesshomaru smiled, scaring the life out of Jaken. "Tell me everything that you know, Jaken.:

Nodding, he quivered, knowing his master's smile was mischievious, "Lady Kagome has booked the Ensoukai (Concert) Center. It's in two days, Friday, at 3:00. She is the 7th and last bachelorette."

DIgesting the information, Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, tell Bankotsu to clear his schedule. He is to take the money I give him and bet it all on Kagome on my behalf. Take the money from my extra account. That is all."

"How much, my Lord?"

"What is the average men waste at these events?"

Jaken thought for a second. "105,299,590 yen. (1,000,000 US)"

"Ah. Then send 315,898,770 yen. (3,000,000 US)"

"B-but..."

He glared at Jaken. "Kagome will obviously be more than the usual, Jaken. You are dismissed."

"Y-yes, my Lord." He ran off.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome finally get into the car that was sent for her and smiled softly, "My Kagome, soon you will be with me again." Things were going to be fine. For once, Sesshomaru was happy and was fine with admitting it. Not only because he'd have his wife back soon, but Kagura had found herself in a car accident. The twit!

SsSsSsSs

Naraku sighed and hung up the phone. "Kanna."

His youngest daughter looked at him, her empty face expressing nothing. Yes, father?"

"Your ignorant sister has managed to wreck my favorite car. Call the dealership and tell them that I will need another. Take the money from Kagura's account."

Kanna nodded. "But where is Kagura?"

"I don't know. They said the library, the grocery store, the hospital. It doesn't matter. Get me my car." He walked away, grumbling about the stupid wench who wrecked his car. Sitting in his office, he call for his assistant, "Jeromaru!" When he arrived, Naraku asked, "What do you ave for me?"

"Nothing of much importance, Naraku. This might interest you though." He handed his boss a flyer.

Naraku's eyes scanned it, his lips turning up into a smirk. "So, Kagome is auctioning herself off, meaning things are not going well with that mutt Sesshomaru. I will go bid on her. I can only imagine the time I would have with her writhing beneath me. You may go." He leaned back in his chair, smiling warmly. "Ah, sweet, sweet Kagome. Soon, my dear, you will taste me and I will taste you.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Reviews:

Sugar0o - 0o0o0o0o0o you updated! and i have to say i love that you have Kagome being so strong, i really hate when people make her weak, i'd love to see her getting stronger with and for her son, so that if when Sess tries again, she's even more of an amazon! anyway i cant wait, lovely update! - r0o

Anonymous- omg! this is just beginning huh? im excited to read the rest of the chapters... keep em comin! theyre really good!

Sesshomaru's Hot Mate- awesome new chapter

pixiedust1985- Great story. update soon.

Darklight14- Hi Inuyasha-4ev I hope you are not tired of hearing from me. Thanks a lot for appricating my suggestions.  
I love chapter 5 like all the others and I must say it is great that you update as fast as you do. I do not have to wait weeks or months for the next chapter. I love it.  
Please, please do not let Sess feel guily of Kaugra and start to have misguided feelings for her and do not let Kagome do anyting stupid with Inu or Naruku or Koga.  
Sorry, just had to put my two cents in, but I am loving this story.  
Please keep it up.

Oh my Gosh, I just want to thank all of you! You write such interesting reviews. Oh, and thanks Darklight! I appreciate all suggestions! Hope you didn't mind my using your name. if so, it won't happen again! Arigato! And goodbye! 


	7. Chapter 7

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 7: A date to remember

"My, you look ravishing today, Lady Kagome." Totosai complimented, ringing up her several books.

Kagome smiled gratefully at him, smoothing her hands over the dark blue fabric of her kimono. "Thank you. I was just picking up some things before I head over to the center. I'm having a bachelorette auction. Would you like to come bid on me, Totosai?" She asked flirtingly, taking her bag.

Totosai laughed. "I doubt an old man like me would be any fun for you. I hope that you bring in a lot of money for your charity though."

Giggling, she waved and made her way to the center. Upon entering, she growled low in her throat when she noticed that the decorating service wasn't anywhere near done. "What the hell?! Yura!"

"Lady Kagome!" The dark haired demoness scrambled to her Lady and dropped to her knees before her.

"Stand." Kagome commanded sternly, waiting for her to obey. "Listen, I only left for thirty minutes and already you have allowed them to ruin things. We are way behind schedule and have less than an hour to prepare! I want more Sakura Blossoms over there! Less lights over there! Lower my green screen, onegai! Light the candles on the tables! And where the hell are my caterers?!"

"The caterers are less than five minutes away, Lady Kagome. And everyone is working as hard and fast as they can." She stroked Kagome's arm. "My Lady, remain calm. I know how patient and kind you are. You always overwork yourself and stress yourself over these events."

Kagome nodded. "I know." Lifting her head, she sniffed the air, "Ah, the caterers have arrived. Splendid. And it smells like they have everything I asked for. Soup, noodles, sake, wine, baked chicken, pork, beef…" She sniffed again, whirling around to glare at the head chef, Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, where is my raw meat?"

"I…I, um, my Lady…"

Flexing her claws, Kagome spoke with fake sorrow, sighing, "I'd hate to have to produce my own, if you catch my drift."

"Y-yes, my Lady.I do. Shiori, run out to get some. And hurry. The Lady of the West should not be kept waiting." Running her fingers through her black hair, Tsubaki bowed, "Right away, my Lady. Please, be patient."

(((((Skip to Auction)))))

"Thank you for your generous bid on Kikyo, Onigumo. 2,000,000 American dollars is the most we have ever received for and from one person." Miroku paused for applause. "Now, we move on to the last of the bachelorettes. My stunning friend…Lady Kagome Tashio!" he had never heard so much applause and howling for a person before. But this was Kagome. And she did look amazing. "Now, this lovely number is not only one of the most beautiful women in Japan, no one the planet, but she's the richest."

Kagome giggled, smacking him gently on the back of the head and cocking her hip to the side. She hadn't expected the howls and yells that followed her action.

"And such a curvaceous creature. Not to mention such well toned thighs." He slid a finger along her exposed thigh. -I have just shortened my life by over a thousand years. However…it was worth it.- "So, let's start the bidding at 500,000 American dollars!"

"Five hundred thousand!" Menomaru yelled, leaping to his feet.

"Six hundred thousand!" Hakudoshi shot up.

This continued for ten minutes, the bids going higher and higher, until, "Two million and five hundred thousand!"

"Two million and six hundred thousand!" Bankotsu finally bid.

Naraku smirked. "Two million and seven hundred thousand!"

Rising, Hiten bid, "Two million and nine hundred thousand!"

Miroku smiled broadly. "2,900,000 going once! Going-"

"3,000,000!" Bankotsu and Naraku called out at the same time.

Miroku froze. "Um, no on can go any higher?" There was a deafening silence. "Oooookay, Kagome, what do we do in this case?"

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Kagome said, "It's never happened before. I'll the go on one date with the two of them. I have a horrible migraine. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright. Kagome has decided that we should combine your bids, and both of you will share a date with her. So if we combine that, we get 6,000,000! Can you two come up here for a picture?! Come stand near your date!"

Bankotsu walked up, glaring at Naraku as he cleared his throat. "Actually, I am here on behalf of Lord Sesshomaru Tashio."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?" She hissed, venom leaking from her voice.

"My lord sent me to bid on you, my Lady."

"Say 'Irony.'" Miroku smiled and snapped the picture.

SsSsSsSs

Sesshomaru exhaled exasperatedly as he left the room where his meeting had been held. He was tired of conversing with idiots. All he wanted was to hold a conversation with his mate. His mate! That's right! She should have found out by now that he had paid for her! Pulling out his headset, he climbed into the car and called her.

Sango rushed to Kagome, handing her her headset. "It's ringing, Kag. And you, pervert, come with me!" She grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him backstage, ignoring his whimpers.

"Lady Kagome Tashio speaking." She answered coldly, stalking off the stage and sitting at one of the now empty tables.

"Lord Sesshomaru Tasio calling, my dear wife." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at hearing her oh-so-tempting growl.

Kagome clawed the table. "Sesshomaru! I said that I needed time to think! What gave you the idiotic, mistake of an idea to buy a date with me?!"

Sesshomaru drove silently for a second. He hadn't expected her to be so angry, so furious. But he couldn't stand to be away from her any longer, couldn't stand the thought of someone else going out with her. No. She was his. "Kagome, it was not my intention to anger you so."

She sighed, stringing her hand through her ebony locks. "Alright, Sesshomaru. I assume you found out about the location and time from Jaken. I will have to remember to murder the pest soon. His blood tastes and smells so delicious for such an ugly creature. It made me wish I hadn't resurrected him." She laughed fondly at the memory of the entertainment.

"You killed Jaken." After contemplating no more than a second, he growled softly, "Kagome, this Sesshomaru's Tensaiga is not to be used so lightly."

"Sorry." She laughed harder, sighing gently afterwards. "He just kept annoying me. I've only had to do it twice. After the second time, he began to fear me."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I have done so myself to silence my anger."

"Speaking of anger, I've got some bad news for you."

Sesshomaru grimaced, pulling into his garage. "Proceed."

Kagome took a deep breath. "There's good news too. The good news, the date is tomorrow at seven at the new restaurant next to my favorite mall."

"Hn. The bad news."

"Naraku's bid was equale to yours, so he'll be joining us." Kagome frowned after the phone line went silent for fifteen minutes. "Sesshoamru? Are you okay?"

"Hn. We will see each other tomorrow. Until then." Snatching the headpiece from his ear, he melted it in his hands. "Damn that Narake! She is mine and only mine!" He slammed his car door and stormed to his offive. Naraku could not and would not have her.

SsSsSsSs

"I didn't know you wer so funny, Naraku-sama." Kagome laughed at his last comment.

"Well, my dear," he rode his foot up her leg, smirking his infamous smirk when she jumped slightly, "I am full of surprised…So, tell me of yourself."

Kagome shrugged elegantly. "What is there to tell?"

Naraku lifted a brow. "Come now. I hardly know you, my sweet Kagome. There must be something you can tell me. Begin with your parents."

"My parents? Well, my mother was murdered when I was…eight. I have a theory as to her murderer, but I am unsure. I love my father, though I must admit he is useless when looking at a pretty face. I hate my stepmother for various reasons." She took a deep breath and sigh, fighting again her unshed tears. "Conivving wench got rid of me the second she could."

"Oh." Was all he could say as he stroked her hand. "I am here…that is, if you ever need to speak." He leaned forward to kiss her, backing away slowly after he heard a growl. "Ah, Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us."

"Hn. Halfling. Kagome." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and took his seat, placing his order.

(((((skip ahead an hour/Kag's POV)))))

I fork at my plate while Sesshomaru and Naraku spar verbally. I've never been so embarrassed, angry, annoyed, and flattered. Thankfully enough, we're in the smoking section, meaning Sess and I have to mask our senses.

(AN: May seem irrelevant, but that has much to do with the story.)

Looking up, I notice that the two of them have each other by the neck. "Will you ignorant bastards stop?"

Stunned, they turn to me, releasing each other in the process. "Kagome…"

"No. I don't want to hear a word." Closing my eyes, I drown my annoyance in a ladylike gulp of tea. "Kami, I have a migraine." Slapping Sesshomaru's hand away from my temples, I glare. "Don't."

Naraku groans when his phone rings. "Excuse me."

I growl at my husband the second Naraku is gone. "what the hell is your problem?"

He scoffs. "My problem? I have none."

"You do. Are you that jealous? You could've killed him. I doubt he could kill you. I mean, honestly, Naraku and I don't have a relationship."

Naraku strolls back to the table, interrupting before Sesshomaru can retort. "Kagome, my darling, forgive me. I must leave. You see, my beloved daughter, Kagura, has been hospitalized. I worry so much. I am needed."

I hold up my hand. "Say no more. I understand completely, and it's so sweet of you to go check on her." I glance at Sesshomaru when he snorts.

"Thank you for understanding. How about I make it up to you? Lunch at noon tomorrow?" he asks with a charming smile.

"I'd love to, Naraku."

"Perfect. Until then, my bibou." He lowers his lips to mine, lingering a while before moving away. "Good day, Kagome. Lord Tashio." He turns and struts out, leaving me to blush in a girly manner and stare after him.

Sesshomaru snarls. "Women, This Sesshomaru is _here."_

_My head snaps to him, and I wipe my lips with a hankerchief. "O-oh, I'm s-sorry. Did you say something, Sessy?" Did I just call him-_

"_Sessy?" He asks with an elevated brow._

_I wipe my face free of emotion. "Y-you are hearing things." I close my eyes and purr softly as he strokes one of my hands delicately._

_He purrs back. "Tell me, how are you and Yasahiro?"_

"_Yasa is fine. And I'm fine. We're moving into a new home in a few weeks. It's a beautiful house. Four bedrooms. Three bathrooms. A gourmet kitchen. Spacious closets. I can't wait and neither can Yasahiro. Oh, and I have these." I take some papers from the small brief case I brought and hand them to him. As he reads them, his hand tightens around my own, his thumb still caressing._

"_You simply said you needed time." He whispers softly. "Time does not require a divorce, Kagome."_

_I nod. "But I do, Sesshomaru. I require a divorce."_

_He shakes his head. "Why? Tell me why you wish to leave, Kagome. I've told you. You and Yasahiro are needed in my life."_

"_You know why, Sesshomaru." I pull out a pen as he finishes the last of several pages. "Sign them please. I assure you, everything I ask for is reasonable."_

_He grips the pen in his hand, refusing to so much as look at me. Scribbling his name and initials, he slaps the pen onto the table and sits silently._

"_Thank you for making this so easy for me. I truly appreciate it…Sessy." Standing, I kiss his head and exit the restaurant, paying the check as I go._

_(((((Third Person)))))_

_Sesshomaru dug his claws into the table. No. That hadn't happened. That couldn't. It wasn't supposed to happen. Why had it happened?! He shot up, racing out of the restaurant as a ball of demon energy, not stopping until he reached his office. His heart clenched as he ripped his chairs and books to shreds._

_A broken howl tore through his throat as he dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands. His woman was actually gone. It would be official in a few days. She wasn't coming back as he thought. Hugging himself, he realized that he would never hold her and she wouldn't hold him._

_Her mating mark had not and most likely wouldn't appear. He had bit into her neck the first time they truly made love, days ago. And it still hadn't appeared on her neck, though it had on his. Because he accepted her as his mate. She had yet to accept him. And if she didn't soon, his mark would disappear. He had two months. If not, they would not be together._

_His eyes widened, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. His heart felt as though it was being ripped from his very chest. They would not be together! They would not give Yasahiro another brother._

_He was trying to push himself up off the ground, only to be brought down by the pain when another came. What if she fell in love with Naraku? And she had his…his spiderling?_

_He couldn't bear the pain. Dragging himself to a wine cooler across the room, he snatched a bottle and took a sip, feeling his pain dull. After more sips, he could stand. And after a large gulp, he could move, completely free of pain. But his heart was still heavy._

_Sesshomaru stood on the balcony, staring out at the night sky. "Kagome, you will be mine. I will make it so. You will know that I love you and that I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused. Until then, ignore Naraku's tricks and foul play. He could never care for you as well as I can. Wait for my, my beloved. Love me."_


	8. Chapter 8

I Won't Wait Forever!

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 8: Just go, Sesshomaru.

Miroku dropped Kagome's last box in her new vacant livingroom. He had been working since two days before with no breaks. It was his punishment for groping Kagome at teh auction weeks before. Falling to the floor, he sighed heavily. "Kami, Sango dearest, Kagome has so many things."

Sango smirked, kicking her lecherous boyfriend in the side. "Get up. Kagome will be back in an hour or two, and she wants everything to be unpacked by then. And it's your job to see to it that her wishes are fulfilled. So stop lollygagging and get to work." She snickered when he groaned.

"Oh, but Sango, my darling, I want to rest!" he whined piteously.

"Miroku, go now." She pointed up the stair, glaring and scowling at him. Her scowl was soon replaced with a smile when he got up and did as ordered. "You're such a good boy when you're tired. I must remember to keep you this way. There are plenty of chores to be done around our home." Sango couldn't help but laugh when she heard him groan loudly. "Let this be a lesson, lech!"

(((((Kag's POV)))))

"What do you mean 'divorced'?!" Yasahiro cries, causing me to cringe at his high-pitched voice and tears. "Why would you divorce him?! He's sorry! And he wants us to be a family!"

I whimper, ashamed that I crushed my sweet little boy's heart this way. I pull up at our new home and cradle him to me. "Sweetheart, mommy and daddy had some problems."

He sobs heavily into my chest. "Problems?! What kind of problems?!"

"Problems that couldn't be fixed. Mommy was aggrieving so..."

"What's aggrieving?"

I smile sadly, stroking his head. "It's when someone's heart is hurting really badly. I didn't want this to affect you this way, darling." His tears wound me. He just can't and won't understand. I can no longer force myself to be with Sesshomaru to make my darling son happy. It has been killing me from the inside.

"B-but you were supposed to be happy! We were supposed to be a happy family! What about the lots and lots of brothers and sisters you were going to give me?!" He gnaws on my finger, a habit he kept from his infant days.

I stiffen at his words. Brothers...and sisters? Crushing him to my body, I answer, "There won't be lots and lots, Yasa. I'm sorry. I just...I can't stay with daddy anymore."

Yasahiro pouts, tears still racing forth from his eyes and cascading down his face. "Daddy's really sad because he says you don't love him. He loves you. I talked to him on the phone last night too. He sounded so sad and weak and tired."

I'm about to speak when I hear a crash coming from within our home. "We'll finish talking later, okay? Let's go see if Uncle Miroku has torn our house apart already?" Getting out of the car, I wipe his eyes and place him on my hip. Upon entering the house, I notice that everything downstairs is in place. Hmm, well done, Miroku. Once we reach the kitchen, I notice said lech struggling to quickly clean up a broken wineglass. "Miroku?"

"Agh! Kagome! I, um...My darling, I've never seen you look so gorgeous as you do this evening." He kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"Baka! You're more than lucky that I don't care about the glass, and that I love compliments." I giggle. "So let's finish unpacking. By the time we're done, your sife ought to be back with the food for the house warming party. And I want to thank you for helping with the party even though it isn't part of your punishment, This is sooo sweet of you." I smile thankfully.

Miroku's perverted smile nearly makes me take a step back. "Sweet enough to get a grip?"

I hesitate, and before I can answer, he fondles my buut. "Hentai!" I punch him in the chest. "Wait until Sango returns. But in the meantime, get him, Yasa!" I smirk as Yasa leaps from my arms with a mischievious smile and starts to pumble Miroku. "That is so leaving a scar."

(((((Skip ahead hours/ Still Kag)))))

"Thanks for coming, guys. You don't know how stressed I've been. Now, I can finally relax in my own home instead of Inuyasha's crappy guestroom!" I announce, sipping my water.

"Hey, my pad wasn't crappy! You're lucky I let you stay there so long!" Inuyasha quips, kissing my lips tenderly, which is strange for Inuyasha.

My father pats my head affectionately and nips my cheek. "You've got a lovely house here, my darling girl pup, but why aren't you with Sesshomaru?"

Luckily, I'm saved by the bell...or more like the song. Gladly, I excuse myself and answer my cellphone. "Kagome speaking."

"Kaaah-goo-meee..." Naraku drawls, the way he always says my name. And it never fails to turn me on.

"Naraku," I can't stop the girlish blush from sizzling on my warm cheeks, "hi."

"My dear, I am terribly sorry. The doctor need to question me about Kagura. I will be unable to make it." His voice sounds a tad angry. Perhaps he would rather be with me than Kagura's doctors.

"Oh." I manage.

"Do not sound so disappointed, my darling. I swear I will make this up to you. How about I make this up tomorrow. Say...Breakfast at seven?"

I nod happily though he can't see me. "Breakfast...at seven."

"Until then, my Kagome."

"Yes. Until then...my Naraku." Shoving my phone in my pocket, I groan and rush to answer the door when I hear someone knock. "S-sesshomaru?"

(((((Third Person)))))

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore the fact that everyone had quieted and turned to watch the obvious eventual firework show.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Kagome, we need to talk."

-Must he ruin everything? I was happy. I felt good. And he's ruining my mood.- "No. The second you signed the divorce papers, I became no longer obligated to answer your questions." -It is raining. And he is soaked. M-maybe I should let him in."

"Kagome, onegai."

"I have guests, Sesshomaru. Thanks for stopping by though. It meant so much." She tried to close the door, but he rose a hand and stopped it.

Shaking his head lightly, Sesshomaru took her hands in his, stepping into the house and closing the door with his foot. "They do not matter. I simpyl wish to have audience with you. Allow me to speak." He rubbed her jaw with the back of his hand.

Kagome could only nod as she moved away from him. "Speak. Tell me why your'e here."

"I've come to apologize...for the many things I've done."

-Oh, and the pulcritudionous amount of things you have done indeed.- "Honestly? Because I thought you thought you had done no wrong."

Sesshomaru breathed. "I know what I have done." He knew all too well the turmoil he had forced her to endure. "I have done nothing but wound you since our wedding day. That night, I literally snatched your virginity from you. I cared not for the pain you felt. I've purposely rutted with you too roughly as a deranged means of punishment, ignoring the blood you spilled, even forcing you to sit and have dinner with our families that evening."

Blinking back tears, Kagome asked, "Cant you tell me why? Why would you continously punish me for crimes I didn't know I had even comitted."

"My envy of Naraku reached new heights."

"Envy of Naraku? What has that got to do with me?"

"There were countless times that you smiled at him. You've laughed at the things he has said. You blush when you are near him. You've never once smiled or laughed so melodically for this Sesshomaru. You do not willingly allow my touch as you do his. You do not blush at my every glance as you do his. Your giggles, your smiles, your body, your blushes...they should have been reserved for me and me only."

Kagome growled, her eyes flashing crimson. "You put me through that pain because of a few smiles, giggles, and flushes?! Maybe I would have done those things for you if you had even remotely shown at least a percent of the kindness Naraku shows me!" She clenched her fists, spatting, "Your jealousy caused Yasahiro's premature birth, Sesshomaru. Naraku's lips hardly touched my cheek and you, you tore through me so mercilessly."

Sesshomaru's chest tightened as he nodded curtly. "And I am remorseful for that. I've done so much to harm you and our son. I can not count the many times I've slapped you, broken a bone, spilled your blood." He neglected the many outraged auras that surrounded him.

"You can stop, Sesshomaru." Kagome whimpered. She didn't want to hear it. It would only play over and over again before her and in her dreams. She'd relive it continuously.

"To avoid the shame that I felt at the time. I mentally blamed you, hence the lack of sex with you for three years. Instead, I slept with Kagura. I did so in attempt to get revenge on you and Naraku. In my dreams...when my eyes were lose, I could see you, my wife, being unfaithful with him...and it angered me to the point where I needed to hurt someone."

"And you hurt me. Was it worth it, Sesshomaru. Was it worth it when our son slipped on that whore's thong and fell down the stairs?!" She snarled, pointing up the stairs. "OUR son would have bled to death were he a human and not a demon! And even being a demon, he could have suffered brain damage! There was so much of his blood on the floor, Sesshomaru! And he cried for days because you, his father, was to busy rutting with that wench to catch him! Had Kagura's disgusting scent not clouded our whole damn house, maybe you would've smelled his gore, you bastard!" She mentally chided herself for allowing him to place tears in her eyes.

Sesshoamru's eyes narrowed as he became defensive. "That was not my intention, Kagome! I only wished to harm you! I had not expected our son to be harmed in the process! And I am disgusted with myself for allowing such to happen. Yet, I wish for you to feel the sting of betrayal that I felt!"

"I never betrayed you, Sesshomaru! I was ignorantly faithful to you!"

"I felt as though you had cheated me!"

Kagome stepped toward him. "Ugh, you are so thick! And to think, some sick, twisted part of me actually felt something toward you!" Sighing, she closed her eyes to stop the rain of tears. "I loved you, Sesshomaru. I loved you so much that it hurt. And I patiently waited, hoping childishly that there might be a day that you would love me back. And we could be happy together, like the real family Yasahiro wanted us to be. But who was I kidding? To you, love is only a myth, a useless, human myth at that. Just go, Sesshomaru. I don't feel like being so upset right now, so get out."

Sesshomaru ignored her demand, dropping to his knees before her. He wanted so badly to make her happy again. "Kagome, I need you. I need Yasahiro. I long for you, to hold you once again. My life is empty without you." He encircled his arms around her legs, burying his face in her stomach. "Don't turn me away. Forgive me. Be my wife again. Be patient. Wait for the love you desire. I..." he still couldn't bring himself to say it, especially not with so many watching. He had shown enough weakness for one night.

Kagome sobbed, "We're divorced, Sesshomaru."

"We will get remarried."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. We just...we can't."

Sesshomaru frowned deeply, standing and holding her against him. "We can. It is simple. You will return your things to our home, and we will forget that we ever parted." He leaned down and crushed his lips into hers.

Against her mind's will, Kagome kissed back. Her lips parted and she allowed his tongue to delve into her mouth as she locked ehr arms behind his neck. Never before had Sesshomaru kissed her so gently, so passionately. It nearly made her lose her mind. "No." She mumbled into his mouth. She felt her miko energy gathering within her and a barrier formed around her, forcing Sesshoamru back. Gasping, she drew it back in, feeling her stomach burn from the connection of miko energy to her demon stomach. "D...did it harm you, Sesshomaru?"

"No." He replied softly, a little shocked my what had happened.

"You can go, Sesshomaru."

Slightly buzzed by the cognac he had drank to give him the courage it took to approach her, the normally stoic Sesshoamru allowed his shock at being turned away to show on his face. 'Kagome, dear, I have apologized. I have admitted to my crimes before you and your guests. I wish for you to return home. I've asked for you to simply wait for me to grow accustomed to this love you speak of."

Kagome looked into his eyes. "One, I am home. Two, why would I wait when I have Naraku, who is capable of loving me now? Speaking of Naraku, you should leave because I want to get to bed early. I have breakfast with him tomorrow."

Eyes glowing a rouge red, Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Onigumo?! How many times have you been out with him?"

"I've been on seven dates with my Naraku." She opened the door. "You may go."

"Kagome, I can offer you so much more that that halfling could ever."

"Sesshomaru, you only care now because you fear that I will move on. You should have known that I wasn't going to be around for the rest of your life just so you could walk over me." She pushed him out. "And that's not even close enough to the love my heart craves, desires, and throbs for. Goodbye." She slammed the door, leaning against it with ehr eyes closed.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees outside, gasping in pain. Damn it! Why wouln't she love him anymore?! Why was she so consumed with Naraku?! Why did it hurt so much?! W-why was water soming from his eyes? Sesshomaru sniffed. -I am crying. I have not wept since mother's funeral. And yet now...I must have her back. No other woman can affect me in such a way. I enjoy feeling...at most times. She is the only demoness who can make me feel. I need her. I love her.- He contined to cry silently.

Yasahiro flew downstair, Sango's neice and nephews, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku, jsut behind. He ran towards the door, but Kagome caught him while he was still a few feet away. "Mommy! Daddy's outside!"

"I know."

"Why can't I see him?!"

"Now...isn't the time."

Yasahiro growled. "Why are you so mean to him?! He's sorry for whatever he did! He's really sad! I can feel it in my blood! And he loves you! He's actually trying, but not you! You're breaking us up and ruining everything! What's wrong with you?! Ugh, let go! I hate you!" He ran for it when Kagome let him go, sipping out the door and slamming it behind him.

"H-he hates me?" Kagome whispered, sliding to the ground as her eyes collected tears.

Sango reached out to touch Kagome, but her hand hit a barrier. "He doesn't hate you, Kagome. He just can't deal with the situation yet."

"Stop lying to me! He hates me!" She sobbed freely, standing up. "Fine! If he wants to stay with his father, so be it! He can go live with him! Have fun, Yasahiro!" She fled up the stairs, slamming her door, and falling on the bed.

SsSsSsSs

Naraku sighed, caressing Kagome's hand. "Mari, it seems as though your mind is elsewhere. Tell me, what has my darling's mind on anything other than me right now.

Kagome girnned apologetically, mentally cursing herself for ignoring him and allowing ehr mind to wander. "Forgive me, Naraku. It's my son. Yesterday, he...he tod me he hated me and took off with Sesshomaru. It just hurts so much."

"Oh, my dear. Why don't we go to my home and talk about it?" He questioned, already calling for the check.

"i'd love to, Naraku. I really need to talk." She snagged his hand after he smacked down some yen and dragged him away. Not paying atention, she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." She bowed.

"Forget about it, Lady K."

Kagome shot up. "B-bankotsu?"

Bankotsu glared at Naraku. "I thought you only had to go on one date with Lord Naraku."

"I did. And I enjoyed it so much that I went on a few more."

He nodded. "oh. That explains why Lord Sesshomaru locks himself up in his office when he is home. And he won't even enter the room you two shared without howling in pain." He said sadly. He was worried about his Lord. Nothing ever affected his lord in such a large way.

Naraku shrugged. "He had his chance with my Kagome, and he ruined the relationship like a fool. I really should thank him, though, shouldn't I, 'Gome?" Naraku placed a sensual kiss to Kagome's neck.

A blush rose on her previously sad face and she cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well then, see you later, Bankotsu. Come, Raku-kun."

SsSsSsSs

Kagome smiled upon entering Naraku's bedroom. "It's so...not what I expected." She had expected dark colors, not this beige and cream.

"Yes. I assume no would would have guessed. Now, what happened?"

Kagome spoke for about twenty minutes, filling him in on every detail. She happily answered any questions that he had, because it meant that he was listening to her.

"Ah. That would scar to hear such words. Where does it hurt the most?" He nodded when Kagome placed her hand over her heart. "Mm hm. I lnow of a way to fix that, and cheer you up. You see, when I was younger and cried to my mother concerning some scar of wound, she would kiss it. Ket us see if her method still works." he unbuttoned her shirt and hissed her chest, sucking softly. "Is that better?"

"Yes. But now my neck hurts. In fact, my whole body is in pain." She whispered in his ear."

Naraku chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I must kiss your entire body. Ther must be somethings easier though. Ah, I know. Shall we make love, my dear?"

"Make love?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Why yes, my dear. I do fear that I may be falling in love with you."

"And I may be falling in love with you as well, Naraku." Lowering her lids, she leaned foreward slightly, electricity flowing through ehr when their lips connected. "Let's make love, my Naraku."

SsSsSsSs

"My Lord! My Lord!" Bankotsu knocked hurriedly on Sesshomaru's office door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru put his liqour away, allowing his beast to breathe a little, a sure fire way to sober up any demon. "What is it, Bankotsu?"

"I just ran into Lady Kagome and Lord Naraku?"

"And?" Sesshomaru asked with peaked interest.

Bankotsu gulped, backing toward the door. "They are closer than we thought. He kissed her in public, and she blushed. She even called him -kun. And when they left, they headed in teh direction of his home, not hers."

Sesshomaru angrily processed the information. "Get out."

"My Lord."

"Go now!" He roared, watching Bankotsu scramble out before drowning his sorrows in the remainder of his drink. He would have Kagome, and he knew just the day to get her back.

SsSsSsSs

"Yes. Kisses still work." Kagome panted against Naraku's chest.

Naraku held her nude body closer to his own. "Yes. It makes me hope that you are in pain again soon."

"Yes." Kagome laughed, then winced, clutching ehr shoulder. "Ugh. It was a joke."

Naraku frowned. "Are you alright, my Kagome?"

"No. THe junction where my neck meets my shoulder is aching." She said through clenched teeth. "This pain is unbearable." Kagome whimpered, clutching her shoulder tighter.

Naraku kissed her forehead. 'Shhh, calm down. Let me see, Kagome." He removed her hand, kissing her flesh lightly. "It is turning blue. Are you feeling well?"

"I...H-hai. I'm fine. Just hold me please." Her following whimpers were muffled by his chest as he held, soothed, and clamed her.

-My Kagome. I fear that my theory of your problem is, is correct. Please. Do not let it be so.- 


	9. Chapter 9

I won't wait forever

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 9: The cat is let from the bag

Kagome cleared her throat and stood up. Having been Sango's maid-of-honor, she stood in a delicate, sexy, indigo chiffon dress. The top was halter and the skirt came halfway down her calf. There was a long split on her left side, and a sash a lighter shade of indigo. "Excuse me, everyone. I'd like to begin the round of toasts for the bride and groom. I wish you both a long and prosperous marraige. I hope Miroku will at least try to keep his lechery to a minimum. And by that, I mean keep your hand off my thigh, hentai!" She pinched his ear.

"Ow. Sorry, Kagome! You're the one who wore the dress." He whimpered, stroking his ear.

Naraku stood next. "I hardly know the bride and groom, but I hope that they remain happy and loving for the rest of their lives."

Inuyasha stretched and stood. "Um, I really don't have a way with words. So I just hope Sango doesn't kill Miroku anytime soon."

The rest of the toasts were basically saying the same. Have a happy, continuous, love filled marriage. And Miroku learn who and who not to grope. That is, until it came to Sango. "Well, I don't have much to say about my relationship, but I'd like to make a toast to Kagome. Her life has been a little rocky and I'm happy Kagome has someone that makes her happy. To Kagome and Naraku."

"To Kagome and Naraku!"

Kagome smiled, lifting a hand to clasp her shoulder. "Thank you." She shivered when she felt Naraku's lips lower to her ear.

Naraku whispered, "You are in pain. Shall we go see what we can do about that?"

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "Um, I...actually..."

He chuckled. She was so cute when she was fumbling over her words. Standing, he cleared his throat. "I would like to make an announcement, if that is alright with the bride and groom."

"It is fine." Miroku held up his hand.

"I have not been dating Kagome for very long. Two months to be exact. But I have admired her from afar for months before that. I wish for nothing more than to have her with me for the rest of our lives." He reached into his pocket and knelt before her, holding a box with a large diamond ring inside. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

"Oh my Kami!" She shrieked, jumping back and away from him as her chest pounded.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

Sesshomaru growled, standing up. "There is no way in hell you are marrying my Kagome."

Naraku's smile dropped. "Your Kagome? If I recall correctly, you broke her heart, hence giving me the chance I craved. I must say, you are one ignorant mutt."

Sesshomaru stood and grabbed Naraku by the throat, his poison leaking into the hanyou's flesh. "I am no mutt, nor am I ignorant. I made an ignorant mistake and allowed Kagome to get away, yes. But I will not be so ignorant as to do it again. I will have her."

"I think not, dog!" Naraku disappeared, emerging from another corner of the room and aiming a ball of miasma at him. "I do not plan to let her out of my arms any time soon."

"You do not have to. I will amputate your limbs." Sesshomaru snapped at Naraku with his whip.

"Stop!" Kagome cried out.

Naraku jumped into the air to avoid Sesshomaru's whip, only to get hit in the face by Sesshomaru's fist as he flew to him on his cloud. "Damn mutt." Naraku stoked his jaw and aimed to kick Sesshomaru in his stomach, only his foot hit a barrier. He was stunned when he looked over to see Kagome in the air with them. "Kagome."

She held up her hands, forming barriers around them and pulling them apart. Tears sat in her eyes. "You idiots have ruined my day! Worse than that, you've ruined my bestfriends' wedding day! What the hell do you have to say?!" She growled when they were silent. "Kami, why do I attract bakas no matter where I got?!" She gasped as a bright light was emitted from her stomach. it enveloped her and when it dispursed, Kagome was no longer in the air, but he rmother.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku, why have you stressed my daughter so? It is not good for the pups."

"Pups?"

"She is with pups. She got pregnant the night Sesshomaru took her out to dinner months ago. She has used her miko energy to hide it this long. She has been so highstrung I am surprised the pups have lasted this long. My daughter has put up with enough. Sesshomaru, make up your mind. If you are going to love my daughter, love her with everything in you. If you are not going to love her, let her be happy with Naraku who can love her. But I will not sit by and watch her be harm this way. Make a choice. Just stop hurting her." She disappeared, and Kagome fell to the ground.

"Kagome!"

(((((Kagome's POV)))))

I wake up in a white room. My head is killing me, as is my stomach. I wince, gasping softly when Sesshomaru appears in my line of sight. "S-sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Where exactly am I?"

Sesshomaru caresses my cheek with his hand. "Our pups. You never told me of them. Why?"

I move away slightly. "Wh-what? How do you know?"

"Before you fainted, your mother appeared. She spoke of them."

"Our pups...where are they? I don't feel them. Tell me they aren't..."

Sesshomaru smiles weakly and taps my nose, "If you would use your nose, you would know that they are next door. While you were unconcious, they removed them."s

I frown. "Two weeks ahead of time?

"Yes. You are very stressed. Had they remained within you, it would have endangered them and you."

"Oh." I mumble. "Can you stop stroking my cheek? And why are you staring at me that we?"

"We have more pups. We must be together." He says softly.

I shake my head. "Says who?"

Sesshomaru frowns. "It is only common sense."

"Sesshomaru, I'm with Naraku...Oh my Kami, he proposed."

"And you wish to say yes."

"I don't know." I look up when my friends and family began to enter. I sigh, thinking I have been saved. Sadly, that is not the case.

He frowns. "You do not know. Then there is a chance that you will return to me."

"No."

"Kagome. I have thought over and over about this 'love.' And I came to a realization long ago, yet I have not been able to say it. Now I can. I love you. With everything in me, Kagome, I love you. I will no longer be without you. I can not live without you." He presses his forehead to mine.

"I've waited so long to hear that, Sesshomaru. And with out meaning, it is a waste of my time. So take you false love and shove it."

(((((Third Person)))))

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. She didn't believe him? Fine. He'd show her. Channeling his emotions, he forced them through the small connection they still held. He smiled, his heart swelling when she hugged him, kissing his neck.

Kagome growled lowly in his ear. "What did you just do? And why am I doing this?"

"The night the pups were conceived, I mated you."

"You what?!" She asked angrily, running her fangs over the flesh on his neck.

"And through that, we share a connection. You are feeling what I feel."

Kagome pulled back and looked at him. "Honestly?"

He kissed her. "Honestly."

"Oh my Kami, the heartless Sesshomaru loves." She giggled, nuzzling him. "But it took you so long to say it...and Naraku."

"Naraku is nothing. Tell me, do you still love This Sesshomaru?"

Kagome buried her face in his chest. "I...I do. I just...I don't know...I love you." She finally admitted.

Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair. "Then you are willing to return? It will take time and work, but eventually, we will return to normal?"

"No. Not normal. We'll be real, have real love."

"Yes."

Kagome yawned, whispering groggily. "I missed you, Sesshomaru."

"I longed for you as well, my Kagome."

SsSsSsSs

There are still more chapters to come. Naraku will not give up without a fight! And neither will Kagura! And there is much about the new pups to learn! Sorry for the short chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

I Won't Wait Forever

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 10: The ending

"Thank you." Kagome told the delivery boy, taking the purple Dedrobium Orchids and closing the door. She sniffed them and sighed warmly. It had been six months since she had returned to Sesshomaru and Naraku had yet to give up, always sending her flowers, candy, anything. She was flattered, and had to admit that she missed him. But nothing was better then sitting with her Sesshomaru. She sat them in a vase with water, returning to her mate who sat upstairs in their bedroom with the children.

"Who was at the door?" Sesshomaru questioned, sniffing his mate lightly. "More flowers from Naraku?"

"Yeah." She confessed, knowing he'd be upset with her if she lied. "I put them in the downstairs hall, in that creme vase."

Sesshomaru frowned, tickling his youngest daughter, Ai. She always kept the flowers from Naraku. Turning to her, he asked, "Do you like flowers?"

Kagome nodded happily. "They're so beautiful and fragrant. Why?"

He smiled softly. "No reason, dear." Kissing her forehead, he climbed out of bed. "I am leaving for the office now."

"Oh." Kagome sighed, having hoped to spend more time with her mate. "Alright."

"Do not sound disappointed. I will be back this evening, and you will be happy to see what I have for you." Kissing her one last time, he added, "Until then, love?"

Kagome nodded curtly, smiling at him. "Until then, love."

"Bye dad!" Yasahiro waved.

"Bye, papa!" The twins called out, imitating their elder brother.

"Bye for now." He ruffled Yasahiro's hair, kissed his girls, and left for the office."

SsSsSsSs

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard his intercom beep. He pushed the red button, asking, "Yes, Sara?"

Sara looked at the woman before her, then said, "Sir, a woman who says she is your wife is here."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a smile. "Send her in."

"You may enter." Sara waved her hand towards the door, watching with envy as the woman entered, her long, black hair swishing behind her.

"Ka-" Sesshomaru began, only the woman who had entered wasn't his wife. His eyes narrowed. "Kagura, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kagura grinned, closing the door. "I came to see you, silly."

Sesshomaru growled. "Woman, leave. And do not claim to be Kagome again." He glared at Kagura in disgust.

She had tried to look as much like Kagome as possible. Contacts, a new hair style. But she could never look anything like his Kagome. No one even amounted. And her scent was disgusting, especially compared to Kagome's. "What, Sess? You don't like the hairstyle? This look is already taken by someone, but I thought I could do it better."

"..." He blinked, and unable to contain himself, burst with laughter. "You truly are insane, wench." After composing himself, he shook his head and sighed inaudibly.

"See. I can make you laugh. When was the last time Kuh-go-may did that?"

"An hour ago." He stated blandly, mentally shuddering at the disgutsing and disrespectful way Kagura had said his mate's name. "Leave."

"I can't." SHe whined pitifully. "I won't. Not unless you're leaving with me." Shaking her head, she caused drops of her hair chemicals to splater around the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Woman, surely your hair is highly flammable. Shove your head in an oven and burn. I care nothing about you. You disgust me."

Kagura bit back tears. -Plan b.- Clutching her stomach, she said, "But I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Wench, you are not pregnant. It has been over six months since we last rutted. And you do not carry my scent." He stood and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Dragging her to the door, he said, "I will be sure to tell my mate you enjoy impersonating her." He threw her out and closed the door.

Collecting herself, Kagura brushed off her clothes and walked out, her head held high despite the laughs and whispers around her. "You want flammable, Sess. I will give you flammable."

SsSsSsSs

Kagome groaned when the doorbell rang. She had just put her babies down for a nap and would be damned if she allowed anyone to awaken them. She opened the door, shocked to see who it was. "Naraku."

"Kagome." he smiled at her, holding out a dozen red Dedrobium Orchids. "The flowers I have been sending and the candy, they are your favorite, correct?"

She nodded stiffly. "Correct."

Naraku brushed his hands over hers when he handed over his gift. "May I come in?"

"Um, sure." She stepped aside, showing him to the living room. She sat on the black loveseat near the wall, glancing at Naraku when he sat beside her. "Thank you. For all the flowers, I mean."

"You're welcome." He grabbed her hand. "Kagome, I have missed you. Why would you return to that scum when he treats you so badly?"

"He's changed."

Naraku scoffed. "he has not. You can not teach an old dog new tricks, dear."

"Seshomaru's different. He has actually changed." Kagome said wholeheartedly. Her mate had changed. He loved her now. And he showed it. He even played with his children. They were a family.

"You think so. But when you least expect it, he will return to normal. Return to me. Are you forgetting the fun we had? The things we did?" He asked, stroking her neck, careful not to touch her mating mark which would her Sesshomaru slaughtering him in a matter of seconds, maybe less.

"No. But I love being with Sesshomaru. I won't leave him for anything. I'm sorry Naraku. You should go." She led him to the door. "I'm sorry again."

He shook his head a smiled. "Do not think that I will be defeated so easily. Good day." He left. -Kagura does not take rejection well. She will find a way to crush Sesshomaru Taisho."

(((((Hours later/ Kag's POV))))))

I nearly squeal with happiness when I hear Sesshomaru come through the door, his aroma and aura immediately filling our home, stating his status as the alpha male. In less than a second, I'm rushing to him, finding him carrying loads of flowers. "Sess, what's this?"

"You like flowers, do you not? These are for you."

"Oh, Sesshy, why so many?" I ask, kissing him. "And they're small, and in pots. Why?"

He grins at me, setting my gifts down. "I have hired a gardener. He will plant these and more. Then you will have your private gardens in our backyard."

"Really?!" I ask, over joyed. "I've never had one before. Well, nothing extravagant, just my mother's old one! Oh, Sess, thank you!" I lock our lips again, only parting when I feel and smell him grow aroused. "Uh uh, Sess. You must wait." I tease, leading him up to Yasahiro's room where our son is reading to his younger siblings. "Isn't it sweet?" I ask Sesshomaru.

"Very." He leans over me to look through the cracked door, his need pressing hard against my back.

"We really should do something about that." I say, turning and grabbing him.

He groans, grabbing my hands. "Do not do such things to me, woman." He purrs, taking me to our bedroom, closing the door, and tossing me onto the bed. "Today has been stressful. I expect you to relieve my stress. And in return, I yours." He mumbles sexily into my ear, licking it as he grinds against me.

I shake my head vigorously. "The kids might hear." I dig my claws into his back when he begins to knead my womanhood with his knee. "Oh." I moan, tossing my head back.

"Is that a sign of submission, my fiesty mate? You will comply?" He presses his lips to my neck. "That is surrrrrrely unexpected of you, my darrrrrrling Kagome." He rolld his r's.

"Kami, why do you tempt me so?" I purr, capturing my Sesshy's lips. When we brake apart, I nod, "Do whatever you want to me. The kids will have no idea what's going on."

"Exactly." He begins to unbutton my shirt when a odor hits our keen noses.

"Smoke." We pant at the same time, jumping up and looking around. As suspected, there is smoke coming from downstairs.

"Were you cooking before?" He asks as we rush downstairs to see the flames dancing around the kitchen. "Or was the chef?"

"No." I whimper, shielding my face from the heat and putrid smoke.

Sesshomaru looks around. "Get the kids and get out of the house. I will handle the fire. Get as far away from the house as possible. Go anywhere. I'll find you."

I shake my head. "I won't leave you."

"For the children's sake. I will be there soon, Kagome. I will." Kissing me, he thrusts me from the room and closes the kitchen door.

I do as told, running and grabbing the kids who are cring with confusion. "Shh. Everything will be fine. Come on." Climbing off the balcony with my offspring in my arms, I jump down and carry them to the car. After placing them in, I get in.

"Momma! Where's dad?!" Yasahiro asks frantically.

"He'll meet us at grandpa's. He told me to get you safe." I drive off, biting back a cry and refusing to look back when I head an explosion. -Sess is safe. Sess is safe. Sess is safe. Sess is safe.- The second I get to Inutaisho's, I bang on the door. "Inutai! Inutai!"

He opens the door, his button down shirt torn open. "Kagome. Kami, what is it, love? I was in the middle of something."

"Inutaisho, there was a fire. And Sess made me take the kids. And there was an explosion. And I'm scared." I hug him, burying my face in his chest.

"Oh my."

((((((Elsewhere/Normal POV)))))

Kagura laughed maliciously as she combed her now shoulder length hair. - That was simple. Cut my hair. Stuck it into their oven when they didn't notice. Kagome ought to be dead by now, and those stupid pups of hers. Thank you Kami.

SsSsSsSs

Sesshomaru lay unconcious outside his home for hours. When he finally came to, he rose and sniffed. "Where am I?" He groaned and grabbed his head, looking around, picking up a small, nearly burned photo from the ground. He studied the woman in the picture near himself. Turning it over, he read, "Kah-go-me and Sess-sho-maru's wedding. I suppose I am this Sesshomaru man. So where is my wife, Kagome?"

((((((Years later)))))

Kagome sighed sadly as she finished typing. This was her life story. Or atleast, he life with Sesshomaru. She wanted people to know him. She hadn't seen her mate in seven years. No one had. He had gone missing. He wasn't dead, she knew. Her mark told her that. But he wasn't at her side. He hadn't returned to her like he said he would. If he was alive, why?

After a year of not finding him or his body, Kagome had moved to a beach house she and Sesshomaru had bought when they first married, though they had never stayed in it. And for that, she was glad. She didn't want to cry because of memories.

"Mom." The eleven year old Yasahiro entered his mother's room, his seven year old sisters following close behind.

"Yes." She answered, not facing him to hide her tears.

"You said you'd take us to the beach." Ai and her twin, Aiyo, said simultaneously.

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "I did, didn't I? Let's go." After they had all changed into bathing suits, she allowed her younger children to lead the way to the nearby beach as she walked beside Yasahiro. "So how's school, Yasa."

He smiled at her. "It's fun. And I'm learning alot."

"Pfft. You truly are Sesshomaru's son. I hate school."

"Hey, mom."

"Yeah?"

He hugged her. "Don't be sad. Dad is coming back. I know it."

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Of course." She answered, despite how skeptical she truly was. "Go play in the water, but stay close." She laid on a blanket on the sand, her eyes closed.

SsSsSsSs

A man trudged along the beach. He stopped in his tracks when he saw three kids splashing in the water. A part of him wanted to go join them. They looked familiar. But he ignored it, is gaze moving to the woman on the beach, seemingly their mother.

My, was she a vision. Long ebony hair framed around her form. A black bikini holding onto her body for dear life. Her eyes were closed. Oh, how he wanted to see them. As if on cue, the woman's eyes opened and all memories returned to him when their eyes met. He walked towards her, his steps quickening each time until he was sprinting towards her, scooping her into his arms. "My mate." he said happily, holding her flesh against him.

"My mate." She whispered back, hugging him and tangling her hands in his long, silver mane.

"I apologize for leaving you for such a long time." he smiled down at the kids who had been playing in the window as they hugged him and this woman. He was back with his children...and his mate. "I apologize for the lengthy wait."

"Love, for you...I will wait forever." 


End file.
